


我親愛的靈魂 Talk to Him

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, M/M, Mind connection, forced into treatment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那人終日晃蕩，自己跟自己下棋，說些似乎很有哲理的話，裝傻賣萌，幾乎要忘記自己的名字⋯⋯直到有天他意外地遇見了不會說話的對手⋯⋯<br/>He fools around all day, plays chess with himself, says something sounded very wise, acts as a harmless cute fool in this asylum, and almost forgets who he is and what he can do. One day, he met a guy who cannot talk, but he can talk with him in mind......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這個故事時我非常掙扎，太多不熟悉的領域，太多可能誤導別人的觀念與汙名化，但我的本意既不是批判也不是教化，而是想要描寫那些不為人知的痛苦。  
> 如果這個故事有冒犯到您的專業之處，這並非我的本意，但希望您可以告訴我，讓我有改進的機會。  
> I hope I did not insult any professional area. I am trying to tell a story about the society and socialization, instead of asylum only.

1.

寧靜的長走廊，牆壁漆成了白色，沒有對外窗，用的是柔和的間接光源。

這份寧靜卻被接連而至的聲響劃破，前者是男人長長的低吼，吼聲終於停下來之後，傳來重物撞擊的聲音。

穿著白色罩袍的女子，赤著雙腳，甩著蓬亂的長髮，從長廊的一端奔跑過來，有個男人在她身後蹣跚地追趕著，但她顯然比那人快得多。

但走廊的另一端出現了一個高大壯碩的男子，已經就定位準備好等她來了，她沒有減慢腳步，卻在撞上之前一閃身，高大的男子錯過了正面阻擋她的最佳時機，僅勉強用一隻手攔住了她，正當要從她身後擒抱時，她對準了那隻手臂，死命地咬了下去。

手臂不得不鬆開，這下她終於掙脫了那兩個男人，不理會他們在身後的咒罵，繼續奔跑，拐過了一個彎，留意到一扇微啟的門，她立刻推門進去，隨手甩上門。

房間裡比外面稍暗，有人在裡面，她發現這點，想要後退，背卻抵住了門，令她跌坐在地。

有個男人從本來專注的事情上緩緩地抬起頭來，稍稍打量了她一下，「有幾個人在抓你？」他好像已經知道事情的來龍去脈，只是想問細節。

「兩個。」她回答，「我趁他把托盤放在地上時咬了他，還把門撞在他頭上，他這樣根本追不上我。」她本來的一點點得意，立刻洩了氣，「可是沒想到還跑出來一個特別高大的。」

「手伸出來。」那人走向她，「左手。」她遲疑了一下才伸出手，他蹲在她面前，端詳著她腕上的手環，「Jean，這幾天難為你了。」  
「幾天了？」Jean緊張地問，「我來這裡幾天了？」

「十天了，今天25日，妳是1月15日進來的。」

聽到了日期，Jean爆出了哭聲，「我們還要一起去游泳，我跟Scott約好要慶祝他的生日的啊！現在都已經過了。」

「這也是沒有辦法的事，親愛的。」那人望著Jean搖了搖頭，「但是如果他在乎妳的話，不會因為妳錯過他的生日而生氣的，不要急，慢慢來，妳在這裡有很多時間，可以慢慢計畫他下一次的生日，好嗎？」

Jean因為那人的安慰，稍稍安靜了些，但抽噎一下子停不下來，令她說不出話，只能點頭表示接受。

那人拍拍她的肩膀，「我現在帶著妳回妳的房間，跟著我走就不用害怕，好嗎？」

Jean又點了點頭，於是那人牽起了Jean的手，將門打開，推開一點點縫隙，留意到走廊上沒其他人，才牽著Jean往外走。

「千萬千萬不要再跑出來了。」那人一邊走，一邊對Jean交代，「我不知道妳會遇見誰，Peter還可以，只會用把人壓制住，但是Cain。」那人停下腳步注視著Jean，「他會毆打人，會一邊罵人『婊子』、『畜生』一邊搧人巴掌。」見Jean想用手蓋住臉頰，那人說：「臉頰被打腫還是幸運的，有人還因此而腦震盪。」

「那，腦震盪的人後來怎麼樣了？」Jean不死心地追問。

「那女孩很幸運，被送去真正的醫院了，沒有再回來這裡。」那人似乎是知道Jean會怎麼想，補充了一句：「但我不知道她有沒有再醒過來。」

Jean接下來果然沒有再問任何問題，這一路也真的沒有碰上任何人，最後，他們在一間敞開的房門前停下來，221號房，這是Jean手環上的數字之一，Jean默默地走了進去。

在那人為她關上房門之前，Jean追問：「你，你很好，和他們不一樣，你叫什麼名字？讓我知道你的名字。」

那人沒有回答，只是對她微笑，然後將自己的左手伸向她。

 

高大的男人斜倚在走廊某扇門前，有點煩躁，他不時往身上的口袋摸索，但除了色筆和環圈筆記本之外沒有別的。

「Logan，你今天好嗎？」那人晃著腦袋走到他面前問候他。

「要上班的時候就不好。」Logan埋怨，「不像你們每天愛睡多久就睡多久。」

「每天早上都會有人把我叫醒啊！」那人提醒。

「你們八點半起床，我們八點就得來準備了，這裏這麼偏僻，要開一個小時的車，我不到七點就得起床。」

「真是可憐。」那人深感同意地點著頭，順勢往門裡面探頭望去，「怎麼啦？」

「221號房的跑出來了，還咬了這傢伙一口，現在這個白痴深怕被傳染什麼病。」Logan多毛的手臂上禿了一塊，上面有齒印和碘酒痕，他清了清喉嚨，幾乎想要往地上吐唾沫，但在室內，他只能忍住。

「不會啦！她又沒有狂犬病，消毒一下打個破傷風就好了。」那人邀功似地宣布，「我已經送她回房間了。」

「你真行，這次又怎麼辦到的？」Logan似乎鬆了一口氣。

「我跟她說她不應該亂跑，要像我這麼乖啊！」

「是啊，他們什麼時候可以不要再給我找麻煩了。」Logan隨口附和，但更像埋怨，「老天！我頭痛得快炸開了。」

「你昨天晚上喝醉了，是不是啊？」

「如果你換作是我，每天晚上也會想要把自己灌到不省人事，媽的，這該死的宿醉！」Logan往靠著的牆壁上捶了一拳。

「多捶幾下你的頭就比較不痛了。」那人誠懇地提出建議。

「有這種事？」

「因為這樣你痛的就是手了。」

「瘋子。」Logan白了那人一眼，看起來並不怎麼欣賞他的幽默感。

「我本來就是瘋子啊。」那人也不以為意。

「我好想抽煙啊！這地方不能抽菸實在悶死人了啊！」Logan又反射地摸索身上的口袋，仍然是沒有他要的東西。

「不必用抽煙治頭痛，吃兩顆阿斯匹靈，可以解決你大部分的問題。」那人叨念著，又晃著腦袋走開，和幾個人沈默經過的人擦身而過。

「我的可不是唷！」當中有人聽到這話，突如其來地冒出叫喊，「一把火燒光最棒了，什麼煩惱都沒有了。」

喊叫的人被其他人加速用力地拖走，但他被拉扯住卻仍硬湊上Logan面前，口水幾乎要噴到Logan臉上繼續喊著，「你超孬的，只敢買香菸來燒，你甚至不敢在這裡⋯⋯」

「滾開。」Logan除此之外懶得回話，遑論幫同事的忙，只是漠然叉著手站在原地。

「John，你還是不要再繼續講下去了唷！」那人想到了什麼，轉過身來提醒，可是John仍然喊個不停，邊喊邊被拖著拐過了轉角⋯⋯

聲音突然消失了，不難猜測是怎麼回事，走廊上只剩下Logan和晃著腦袋的那人面面相覷。

「你也給我滾！」Logan不耐煩地大罵，那人服從地轉身離開，拖著腳步，腳上的軟拖鞋發出凌亂的噪音。

 

那人步履散漫地回到剛才那間房間，421號房，繼續剛才Jean闖進來前在做的事。

房間裡沒有桌子，於是他在床前小心翼翼地坐下，避免碰到軟床鋪上擺著的一副棋盤，上面排著勝負未分的棋局。

他看棋盤的角度是執白方，托著下巴瞪著棋盤思索了一陣子之後，走了一步棋，從棋盤上取走一枚黑子。

然後他起身，抱著胸繞著房間走了幾圈，在原處坐了下來。

但他這次看棋盤的角度反了過來，他的手伸到棋盤上方，卻又縮了回來，敲了敲下巴，又伸了出去，這次幾乎要觸及棋子了，卻仍然收回手⋯⋯這次考慮的時間更久了，他皺起了眉頭繼續敲著下巴，頻率越來越急，最後終於迫不得已似地移動了一步黑棋。

這步下得還不錯呢！他鬆懈了緊皺的眉，咬了咬嘴唇，笑了出來。

然後他起身，坐回了對面，剛下完黑子一步好棋的得意還沒時間消化，立刻讓執白的他困擾地托著臉。

 

「教授！起床了！」那人被呼喚聲吵醒，打了個哈欠緩緩直起身子，「教授，你怎麼又睡在地板上了？」

「下棋下著下著就睡著了嘛！」被稱作教授的那人連眼睛都睜不太開，卻毫無障礙地從喚他的人手上接過了一大一小兩個塑膠杯子，把小杯子裡的藥丸倒進嘴裡，再就著大的杯子裡喝一口水，將藥丸和著水嚥下，最後將嘴巴張開。

端藥來的人檢查，確定藥確實地服下後，拿起推車上的紀錄板，用色筆打了一個勾，「421，OK。」

「嘿！Bobby。」那人問，「提醒我一下，你從什麼時候開始叫我『教授』的？」

「教授你忘啦？我在這裡工作也才一年。」Bobby從那人手上接過空杯子，「帶我上手的前輩是Armando，他叫你教授，所以我也跟著這樣叫了。」

「是這樣子的啊？」那人有點失望地說，「所以你也不知道為什麼囉？可以問Armando嗎？」

「坐在床上，我們量血壓了。」Bobby指示那人，那人小心翼翼地避開棋盤，坐在床的一角，伸出手臂，Bobby邊操作血壓計邊說，「Armando已經離職了，我當初就是接替他的位置才得到這份工作的，這種工作太不正常了，一般來說都做不久。」

為了得到正確的數據，開始量測後，兩個人都不再說話了。

儀器發出嗶嗶聲，「53，95」Bobby唸著顯示的數字並記錄下來，「我想是因為你的博學多聞吧？教授，你早餐要吃奶油麵包還是草莓麵包？」

「巧克力。」那人開心地回應。

「就當是奶油麵包了。」Bobby嘆了口氣，遞上了紙盒裝的牛奶，並將裝麵包的塑膠套拆開，把麵包夾給那人。

那人接過了食物，他啃著麵包，含糊不清地問，「你是為了什麼來這裡工作？」

「什麼意思？」

「字面上的意思，你是為了什麼來這裡工作？」

「當然是為了錢了，為了付帳單，我還有就學貸款得還。」Bobby答得理所當然。

「Bobby，你知道Armando離開這裡以後去了哪裡了嗎？」那人問。

「我沒有問，我們只是工作上有接觸，並沒有私交，所以後來也沒有聯絡。」Bobby回答，「教授你要找他嗎？」

那人搖搖頭。

「那為什麼這麼關心他的去向？」Bobby問，「我本來還想說可以去查離職員工檔案，試著聯絡上他的。」

「我並不特別想知道他去了什麼地方。」那人停下動作，盯著Bobby說，「你知道這種工作不正常，很好，但你得要有更遠大的目標。」

「教授，我不太懂你的意思，你是說我應該要對未來有計畫嗎？例如說去唸醫學院？或是找一份更好的工作嗎？是像『十年後我會在哪裡？』這種規劃嗎？」Bobby有些困惑，更多的是疲憊，「我連明天該怎麼過都毫無頭緒。」

「什麼都好。」那人微笑，拆開了牛奶的包裝對著口喝，嘴唇上沾了淡淡的一圈白色，「只要讓你不會忘記自己是誰就好，像我就常常會忘記。」

「教授，你是在開玩笑的吧？」Bobby為此緊張了起來，「如果你的狀況有變化，我得要馬上寫報告的。」

「別擔心，這裏寫著『Charles Xavier』，我會牢牢戴著。」那人像看錶一樣望向自己的左手腕，眨眨眼，「這是我的名字，不是嗎？」


	2. Don't Cheat

Logan找到機會就靠在牆邊打盹，今天的臉色並沒有比昨天、前天或大前天差，也沒有更好就是了，Charles想，除了從他身邊走過的時候聞到了菸味之外，「Logan，你今天抽菸了嗎？」Charles湊到Logan面前好奇地問。

「沒有。」被吵醒的Logan迅速否認。

「原來如此。」Charles在空氣中嗅了嗅，拍了拍手掌做出結論：「那一定是我的幻覺了。」

「滾。」Logan沒有多說什麼，低下頭來繼續假寐。

 

警報鈴聲大響的時候，Charles才剛替白子想到了一步好棋，這令他有點不太甘願地走出門。

走廊上擠滿了人，大部份臉上寫著驚慌，但還是有其他不同表情。

Charles走上前對每個人說：「不要慌張，先排好隊。」調整人群裡每個人的位置，並且計算著人數，「⋯⋯25、26、27、28⋯⋯加上我29，這層樓還有一個人⋯⋯」，他轉過頭對著遠遠站在樓梯邊的少女說：「Marie，妳帶著大家，上樓，然後往外走，手牽手不要走散了⋯⋯」

Marie聽到這裡，突然退後了一步，「我不要碰到別人！」縮起身子，肩膀還不住地顫抖。

「親愛的，妳不是正戴著妳的手套嗎？這樣就不算碰到別人啦！」Charles安慰她，「我還要留下來找沒出來的人，妳可以辦到這一點嗎？」

Marie點了點頭接下了這個任務，「妳真勇敢。」Charles往走廊另一端走，一邊走一邊對眾人說，「大家手牽手，一個接一個，跟著Marie走⋯⋯」

毛毛蟲般的隊伍往前緩緩蠕動，Charles開始推開每一扇門，空的、空的、空的⋯⋯

就在倒數幾間房，Charles已經開始懷疑自己可能數錯了的時候，他看見有人在裡面。

那個人坐在床上，一動也不動，「喂！快出來！」Charles喚他沒有反應，於是走上前，這才發現他的手和腳都被綁縛著，Charles已經很久沒見過這種有很長的袖子可以從後面反綁的拘束衣了。

Charles動手撕綑住他雙腳的拘束帶，魔鬼氈的還見過幾次，「你長得比我高大，還是自己走比較好，我可背不動你。」

但是等到放開他的雙腳之後，Charles才發現，讓他在這裡一動也不動的並不是受困的四肢。

他的眼神失焦，也許瞳孔還放大了，Charles想，爬上床，拍打著他的臉，可是他卻一點反應也沒有，而且鬍渣還好刺，Charles想。

Charles試著拉他，這次有用了，讓他從床上起身需要用力拉，但是讓他自己走路就沒有這麼難了，抓著他交橫的手臂，他就隨著Charles往前走。

經過自己的房間時，Charles鄭重其事地宣布，「你等我一下。」

他就這樣站在門外，直到Charles小心翼翼地捧著棋盤走出來，Charles努力調整讓自己用一隻手就能捧好棋盤，再用另一隻手牽著他。

一大群穿著白色長衫的人在大廳漫無目的地晃蕩著，幽靈大概就是這樣，避開了這些日行的魂魄，Charles看到角落有張小桌和椅子，高興地領著這個高個子走過去，讓他坐下，自己則是將棋盤放在桌上。

「很難想像，我居然手這麼穩。」Charles對著面無表情的高個子炫耀，他沒有反應，「因為藥物，我的手一直會抖，連湯匙都拿不穩，更別說寫字那種細緻的動作。」仍然沒有反應，「當然在這裡也用不著餐具啦！」Charles便自顧自地在另一張椅子坐下，把剛剛想到的那步棋走完。

Charles移動椅子好改變看棋盤的視角，當他正要移動黑子⋯⋯

『不要作弊。』

Charles確定自己清楚地聽到了這句話，但聲音是從哪裡來的？Charles四下張望找尋，但周遭鬧哄哄的，聽不出一個有意義的句子。

「只是白噪音。」Charles對自己解釋。

已經很久沒有這樣了，自從開始吃藥以後，就沒有再聽到別人腦袋裡的聲音了。

「大概是我又幻聽了。」Charles又自嘲，「這種事常常發生。」

可是被Charles抓住的黑騎士像是有自己意識般動也不動，Charles驚訝地放開手，棋盤另一端的城堡低調地移動了一格。

身旁的人仍然面無表情，Charles看著他的雙眼，覺得那好像比較聚焦了一點，也許是光線變得強烈的緣故，讓瞳孔縮小了些。

但Charles選擇相信另一個原因，「是你。」

他沒有回答，甚至沒有點個頭或眨個眼，可是Charles把椅子移回原先執白時坐的位置。

和往常一樣，下完了白子就換下黑子，依此輪流，但是在這場棋分出勝負前，Charles再也沒有移動過椅子，或起身換位置了。

 

比起疏散，要把人一個個送回房間需要一點時間，更何況人手總是不足。

「Check！我贏了！認輸吧！」Charles得意地跳上了椅子，雙手握拳朝向空中無聲地歡呼，又伸出手越過整個棋盤，推倒對方黑色的國王。

但他突然想起了什麼，把腿放下，在椅子上端坐好，咬咬嘴唇靦腆地說：「我已經忘記上一次對弈是什麼時候了，很難有程度相當的對手，我曾試著邀Armando下棋，事先都跟他說下得不好沒關係了，但他還是太忙了。」嘆了一口氣，「所以我都是自己和自己下棋，一人分飾兩角，常常要換位置，很累。」Charles傾身低頭握住對方的手，「對不起，我太興奮了，滿腦子只想著要贏，請原諒我忘記了該有的風度，不要生我的氣，好嗎？我真的希望還有機會跟你下棋。」抬起頭看著夕陽映在他臉上的樣子，「你知道嗎？我也很久沒見過真正的天光了。」

「教授，該回房間囉。」Bobby來到Charles身旁催促。

「等一下嘛！我自己可以走回去。」Charles抗議。

「這是程序，我得把你送回去以後才能回報。」Bobby堅持。

「好吧！」Charles只好著手收拾，把棋盤上的棋子一枚一枚地挪到一旁，再將棋盤反轉，從中對折就成了可收納的盒子，再把棋子一枚一枚地撿進去。

Charles慢吞吞地讓Bobby按捺不住，他上前，將桌上的棋子一股腦地全掃進盒裡，蓋起盒子扣上，拿了就走。

「那他怎麼辦？」Charles問。

「我等一下會處理。」Bobby不假思索地回答。

「他是誰？我以前沒有看過他。」

Bobby應付地看了一眼，「404的。」匆匆忙忙往前走。

被拿走的東西，和被留在原地的人，讓Charles不知道該關切何者，眼睛看著一動也不動坐著的他，腳步卻只能緊緊跟著Bobby。

直到回到了房間，Charles才想到要問，「是哪裡燒起來了啊？」

「只是警報而已。」

「為什麼警報會響啊？」

「還好，響的只是煙霧偵測器。」Bobby說，「不知道是怎麼搞出來的，今天大概要加班寫報告了。」

「真慘。」Charles沒忘記，「棋盤還給我。」

「差點忘了。」Bobby把東西遞還，Charles補充，「我今天遇到Logan的時候，聞到他身上有很重的煙味，以前都沒有。」

「教授，你的意思是？」Bobby仍然感到不解。

「我是說，有事發生我們就坐下來，就事論事地檢討，這樣是最好了，不要推卸責任⋯⋯」

Charles揣住了棋盤，覺得心情篤定了不少，「你剛剛說404號房的人是誰啊？」視線往他夾在板子上的一張紙望去。

Bobby有點訝異於Charles的執著，「他從來不說話，我記得他的狀況很棘手，有了，404在這裡，Erik Lehnsherr，還打了三個圈圈。」

「三個圈圈？」

「極端暴力，需維持嚴密戒護。」

「聽起來好可怕，完全看不出來呢！」Charles撫著胸口評論，「我最討厭暴力了。」

「這種棘手的個案，通常會找更有經驗一點的人負責。」手指在板子上敲了敲，Bobby說，「可是你相信嗎？我才做一年，就已經是『資深員工』了⋯⋯啊！我得去開會了。」

「嗯。」Charles漫不經心地回應，逕自回到房間裡，床上有幾枚先前從棋盤上被拿走的棋子，Charles仔細地將這些棋子一枚一枚地放進盒子裡後抱在胸口，躺在床上，睜著眼睛微笑著。


	3. Who is the Professional?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 午餐過後，Charles又沉沉地睡了一覺，醒來後覺得自己可能錯過了晚餐。
> 
> 伸伸懶腰，晃蕩到走廊上，Charles經過404號房，試著去推房門，當然是上鎖的。
> 
> 敲了幾下門，當然也沒有任何回應。
> 
> 就算把耳朵貼在門上也沒有聽到任何聲音，耳朵沒有，腦子裡也沒有。

Charles從上爬到一樓都沒碰到人，遂大膽地往二樓的西翼走去，那是醫生們的辦公室。

他們都下班了，只有McCoy醫生辦公室門是敞開的，聽到腳步聲，醫生抬起頭，「教授，你來這裡做什麼？」

「我沒吃晚餐，肚子餓了。」Charles隨口回答之後才覺得自己真的有點餓了，望著醫生手上的《英國精神醫學期刊》吞了吞口水。

「這個啊！」醫生發現Charles對手上的雜誌感興趣，「發表論文是一回事，每天的工作又是另一套，真叫人錯亂。」

「McCoy醫生，你發表了什麼論文啊？可不可以讓我看一看？」

醫生害羞地抓了抓頭，起身從書架上分別抽出了幾本薄薄的雜誌，上面還貼有標籤紙作為註記。

Charles接過來迅速翻了翻，「可是醫生，你不就是本著你的臨床經驗來寫論文嗎？『強迫失調症狀的有效診斷與治療』，不就是你在做的事情嗎？」

「用來寫論文的案例不過1%，剩下的99%，才是我每天的工作。」醫生比了比周圍的環境，「大部份的人都沒有這種幸運，個案來這裡之前，就多有重用藥的現象，腹瀉找腸胃科，心悸找心臟科，睡不著找家醫科拿藥，等到覺得事有蹊蹺，會求助身心科的時候，一般劑量已經無法壓制症狀了，到了我們這裡，症狀已經嚴重到不得不靠數倍的高劑量壓制了，老實說，我並不認為這是好的做法。」

「怎麼說呢？」Charles回應著，鼓勵醫生繼續說下去。

「因為治療藥物的副作用所苦的不在少數，有人還能抱怨，『我不喜歡吃這藥，會一直跑廁所。』『吃這個藥會變胖，我才不要。』但我也親眼見過有人長期服用高劑量的鎮定劑和抗焦慮藥物，連路也不會走，話也不會說了，當然也就沒辦法抱怨了。」醫生推了推眼鏡，「當然，這是極少數的案例。」

「這裡有這樣的人嗎？」

「有啊！B4就有一個。」醫生嘆了一口氣，「我想這跟院長的態度有關，他總說『跟加派三名看護來制服企圖逃跑的病人相比，多開一顆藥丸便宜得多了。』」

「藥也不便宜啊！」Charles反駁，「每天累積下來也不是小數目。」

「這裏的選擇不多，我只能在有限的品項中下處方，就算是相同功能，不同藥廠產品的副作用也是有差異的，可是從來都不是副作用最少、最輕微的產品獲選。」醫生攤攤手，無奈地說。

「因為選定用藥的決策，從來不是以病患福祉作為出發點，而是選最有利可圖的那種。」Charles接話。

「我也想做對病患最好的選擇，但這不是我能控制的。」

「那麼，如果病患企圖攻擊醫護人員或是逃跑，因應辦法不是找出他焦慮或暴躁的原因，減少不必要的刺激，而是上修他的藥物劑量，不管副作用會不會造成他更多的困擾和痛苦，也不管人體是否能承受、代謝，這是你的意思嗎？」Charles問。

「我不會這麼粗糙，我想，大家都是受過完善訓練，有專業素養的醫生，應該不會 ⋯⋯」醫生說著，遲疑了一下，「不，很難說，這裏的人手總是不足，我願意一個一個去探究每個個案的成因，為每一個人研擬一套獨特的治療法，但是這麼做馬上會被視為沒有效率，得立刻檢討改進。」

「來自院長的壓力嗎？」

「是啊，我也不過受人雇用，領人薪水，得聽老闆的話。」

這種話，似乎在哪裡聽過，一時想不起來，但的確令人不快，Charles甚至能感覺頭隱隱作痛。

換個話題吧！「醫生，如果成功的結果不能複製，那還算得上是科學嗎？你難道沒有自己想寫的論文嗎？」

醫生瞥了一眼自己的書桌，「我反倒覺得我那一疊失敗的個案筆記才真正有學術價值。」

「可不可以寫『以下方法我都試過了，沒用，不用浪費時間了』？聽起來很有個性也很厲害。」  
醫生嘆了一口氣，「不是沒有人敢發表這種論文，但就算我敢也過不了院長那一關。」

又是院長，「院長也審論文啊？」Charles故意問。

「你以為他會放任底下的醫生談論自己醫院裡的失敗案例嗎？」醫生搖了搖頭。

 

Hank，也就是McCoy醫生，人真好，不但把抽屜裡的餅乾拿出來給Charles享用，還說可以去廚房幫他倒杯牛奶，「如果是喝咖啡的話就不用特別跑一趟了。」Hank瞥了一眼辦公室角落的咖啡機，「可是我不該讓你喝咖啡。」

Charles點點頭，小口啃著餅乾目送Hank身著發皺白袍的身影離開，待腳步聲越來越模糊，他匆忙把餅乾塞進嘴裡，走向Hank的書桌。

電腦越做越小了，簡潔的設計似乎拿走了好幾個按鈕，讓Charles有點不知所措，手好像還在抖，連忙用左手握緊右手，「深呼吸，深呼吸⋯⋯」緩緩吸氣吐氣幾回後，放開手，將手指滑過觸控板，螢幕立刻亮了，竟然直接進入操作畫面，不用輸入密碼，Charles簡直不敢相信自己的好運氣。

但不可思議的好運還不僅止於此，電腦桌面上就是病歷程式的操作畫面，已登入，只要輸入查詢就好了。

於是Charles伸出一隻指頭，一個字母一個字母地按下：E、R、I、K。

 

Hank端著有蓋的飲料杯走回來時，看見Charles埋頭讀自己的論文，「你還真的讀了。」他把杯子遞給Charles，「小心燙，我想你的情況還算穩定，熱巧克力應該可以通融一下。」

通融？Charles還有點不明白為何Hank這麼說，直到他小心地握住了杯子，才發現燙手的熱度是一種相當陌生的感覺。

閱讀也是。

「你這邊寫的：『當初，投以安慰劑的對照組復原狀況明顯優於實驗組，對一個實驗主持者而言有兩個選擇：一、承認實驗本身的錯誤，放棄該假設；二、分析兩組之間是否仍存在未掌握的相異變因。』，口氣好有趣，好像在講故事一樣，這種事情常發生嗎？」Charles抬起頭發問。

「常發生，但不常意識到，我們在賣弄高深學問的時候，往往會忽略常識⋯⋯」Hank說著，突然意識到什麼似地，將Charles手中的雜誌搶了過來，喃喃地唸著紙頁上的字句，又自言自語：「糟糕，這是我初稿裡的東西，我以為我已經修掉了，糟糕，審稿的教授一定覺得Hank McCoy這個人跩什麼跩⋯⋯」

Charles正想問，投稿期刊是否字字句句都要有如伏首稱臣般謙卑，嗶嗶嗶的聲音打斷了Hank的追悔，他從長袍口袋裡掏出了呼叫器瞥了一眼，對Charles說：「這個想看就帶回去看吧！我還有重要的工作要做，得請你先離開了。」

辦公室的門在身後關上，還差一點，Charles想，但是夠多了。

 

Charles躺在床上讀著《英國精神醫學期刊》，一再出現的艱澀的拉丁文複合字讓他興奮了起來，一口氣讀完McCoy醫生以及其他人的文章之後，才感覺眼睛有些酸痛，可是閉上眼睛，那些文字卻仍然在眼前跳動。

是螢幕上，而非紙上的文字，這些字眼繞著他閃爍，原來Erik在這裡待得比自己還久，他揍了頂頭上司，掀翻桌子，朝著那張嘴唇不斷蠕動開闔的臉落下一拳又一拳，直到兩邊的顴骨都打凹了，好幾個同事才一湧而上，把他架開⋯⋯等等，並沒有這些細節，他揍了老闆，法院裁定強制接受精神治療之後來到這裡，然後他勒了看護的脖子企圖脫逃，拿看護的去撞牆企圖脫逃，不是同一個，是不同人，又踹了醫生企圖脫逃⋯⋯

「起床了！」事實上Charles並沒有睡著，但是卻被陌生的聲音驚得驟然坐直，「Bobby呢？」

「誰啊？我不清楚。」對方回答，雖然聲音陌生，但Charles覺得自己好像見過這個人一兩次，「你是誰？」

對方背對著Charles搞弄著些什麼沒理會他，轉回身來後，遞上兩個塑膠杯子。

大杯子裝藥丸小杯子裝水，Sean Cassidy你在搞什麼啊？這名字寫在他胸口別著的名牌上。

但Charles選擇不提出異議，就著水吞下藥丸，張開嘴，卻發現Sean並不檢查，只是自顧自地在寫字板上塗寫著，「421，吃過藥了。」

於是Charles默默地閉上嘴。


	4. Something Not So Professional

下一次被喚醒的時候，Charles已有準備，「Sean，你早啊？今天好嗎？」

「我沒有時間跟你聊天，昨天拖得太久，被上面的罵得好慘。」

「你得負責這一整層樓嗎？」

「不跟你聊天了，昨天弄到中午都還沒有弄完，今天沒有準時弄好我就完蛋了啦！」

「其實這一層樓有三十個病患，以前是由兩個人來負責的。」Charles認為自己不算說謊，曾經是這樣的沒錯。

「對嘛！我就覺得上面的是在整人嘛！面試的時候可沒有說要清病人的大小便。」Sean忿忿不平地說：「沒想到我還得靠病人來告訴我以前的慣例，我想我是被霸凌了。」

不，如果你被霸凌過，你連說出口的機會都沒有，「如果真是如此，也只有我能幫你了。」Charles暗示地說，「你昨天見過不少棘手的病患吧！」

「對啊！又是尖叫又是咬人，還有想跑出去的，他們難道不能好好配合嗎？」

「我可以幫你。」

「什麼？」

「他們不認識你，所以反應比較激動了些，但是他們認識我。」

「你是說？」

「名單拿來。」Charles伸了伸手，Sean立刻遞上寫字板，又比了寫字的動作，筆也遞上來了，「我把像我這麼合作的圈起來，你可以先從他們開始，至於難纏的⋯⋯」Charles欲言又止。

「你是說你要⋯⋯」

「噓，這是我們之間的小秘密。」Charles眨了眨眼睛。

 

「這是你平常吃的藥嗎？」「是的。」「才不是。」「和平常不太一樣。」

「那麼你想吃藥嗎？」「好。」「我才不要。」「可以不要嗎？」

其實Charles很難分辨究竟是Sean出錯太多，還是那些人隨口亂講，但他耐心地記下每個人的用藥。

Marie的手套讓她動作笨拙，一顆膠囊從手裡滾落，「我來撿。」Charles連忙說，彎下身趴在地上向床底下窺去。

可是找不到剛才滾落的膠囊，因為床底下少說有數十顆膠囊，更多不同色彩圓盤形的碇片。

Charles仍然趴在地上，他轉過頭來看著來不及阻止自己的Marie，「Bobby知情嗎？」

Marie死命地搖頭，所以Bobby從頭到尾都知道了，Charles想，「搆不到，掉了就算了。」，他對Marie說。

 

 

 

按捺住真正的意圖，Charles推著小車，最後才去開404的門。

還沒辨法看清楚房間裡面的樣子，就先聞到裡面難聞的味道。

Erik——Charles記得那是他的名字——仍然用初見時的姿勢坐在床上。

「我馬上幫你鬆開！」Charles發現他坐在自己的排泄物中，著急地上前去為他解開腳上的拘束帶，但反綁在身後的比較難處理，Charles奮力尋找著他背後皮帶是怎麼穿過扣環的，「你等一下，等一下⋯⋯」一下子解不開，著急得頭昏，視線模糊得看不清楚那些精細的機關，手也抖得不聽使喚，Charles覺得自己的臉一定很燙，因為腦袋過熱燒起來了，只好暫時停下來，看著Erik說：「等我一下，我要冷靜一下，但我保證⋯⋯」

本以為會看見木然，但是Charles看見了Erik的雙眼閃著火光，嘴角甚至牽動了一下，那看起來像是勝利的微笑。

思考對Charles而言，比控制會發抖的手容易多了，他很快就釐清了脈絡，不禁笑了，從胸口吐出一口沉重的大氣，「真有你的。」

靜靜地坐了一會兒，直到覺得腦袋降回正常溫度後，Charles才開始慢慢解開了將Erik反綁的袖子。

「你也看出來了對不對？如果Sean盡責，他應該確實做好每天的例行流程，這樣就會⋯⋯」Charles突然打住，「啊！對，我該先幫你清理的，可是該怎麼做呢？我可以拿床單乾淨的部分來擦⋯⋯」抓著頭叨念著解決方法，見Erik微微將視線瞥向微起的門口，Charles隨之望過去，那是自己推來的小車，上層放著每個人的藥杯和水杯，下層則是好幾卷捲筒衛生紙，乾淨的毛巾、床單、枕套、被套，和睡衣等等，原來衛生紙是Bobby每天早上換的，難怪都不會用完，Charles想著。

Charles扶著Erik躺下，動手脫去他骯髒的褲子，用毛巾小心地將穢物擦去，似乎還有一些飛濺到臉上，Charles用手背抹了一下，擱下毛巾，換上濕紙巾仔細擦拭著，靜脈浮現枯皺的皮膚表層，令Charles不忍看，「你比我高應該是穿L號，我是穿M號的，但是你好瘦。」但Charles選擇了直視著這一切，包括那碩大無朋，卻又軟弱地垂落的陰莖，只能不斷講話，掩飾自己複雜的情緒。

「我不是他們，所以我不會綁你，也不會逼你吃藥，但是答應我，先忍耐一下，不然他們會發現。」為Erik換上乾淨的衣物，Charles望著他，做出承諾，「我保證，我一定會想出辦法的。」

Erik的表情微妙地變化了，似笑非笑，看不出是否相信Charles的承諾，但Charles立刻困窘地別過頭去，用袖子往臉上猛擦。

 

 

 

抱著一堆髒衣物走出404，老遠就看著Sean戴著耳機站在樓梯口，「都弄完了。」

Sean本來開心地轉過頭來，臉卻突然僵住，連別過頭去都慢了半拍，「我拿去洗衣房就好了，在哪裡？」Charles沒等Sean說話，就一口答應了下來，「髒衣服什麼的好像都丟在護理站旁的小房間裡。」Sean說得不是很肯定，「這樣吧！你也要去護理站回報，不如我跟著你去⋯⋯」Charles建議，「不過我會保持距離走在你後面，不讓別人注意到的。」

早上一輪剛忙過，幾個人正輪流等候使用護理站的電腦做報告，正在使用的人被其他人盯著看也不由得緊張了起來。

懸掛在牆上的電視播放著新聞，聲音關得很小，只剩下畫面上的人嘴巴蠕動著。

那是一個金色長髮女人，略圓的臉讓她顯得稚氣了些，一旁的字幕介紹著她的身份：「衛生局長Grace Darkholme」。

Logan拿遙控器把電視轉大聲，『MacTaggert市長當初競選時的重要承諾，就是建立完善的安養環境，所以對於私人院所的清查，也是在兌現這項政見⋯⋯』

「選了一個娘們市長還不夠，底下竟然還用了一票女童軍。」Cain不耐煩地說，「她們扮家家酒鬧夠了沒啊？」

「女童軍很漂亮啊！我就是因為她當發言人才投給Moira MacTaggert的。」Peter滿臉陶醉地搭腔，「你想，她什麼時候會來我們這裡啊？」

「最好都不要來。」Logan冷冷地回話，隨即翻找了抽屜，拿了什麼東西放口袋裡，「我二十分鐘以後回來馬上要用。」他指著其他人交代。

Charles很快地找到了放髒衣服的小房間， 外面就貼有收集時間，平日下午五點，週末不收集，那麼現在是星期幾呢？Charles想著。

「今天快了不少嘛！」Sean將推車推進站內時，引來旁人一陣喧鬧，「不過還是遲到了。」「怕什麼，只要老大不知道就好了。」

趁著這陣喧鬧低調地走開，剛才電視上的那個女人有點眼熟，但Charles怎麼想就是想不起來，不過她出現時螢幕下方的那串數字，倒是很輕易地默記了下來。

 

 

那一排紅燈中突然有一盞閃了起來，是標示B2的那一盞，「等等回來還是我先用。」坐著的人將進行到一半的檔案儲存，緩緩起身，跟上其他人離開的隊伍。

Sean仍抓著推車的把手，張望了一下，不打算動作。

「你如果不跟去的話，可以趁機去登錄今天的紀錄。」Charles對Sean暗示。

Sean拿起推車上的手寫板走上前去坐下，似乎對系統不太熟悉，Charles默默地走進護理站，橘色的電話放在角落的桌上，拿起話筒時還差一點握不住，聽著電話的提醒音，默默地按下10個數字，在幾秒的沈默之後，傳來嘟－嘟－的撥號音，Charles聽著撥號音，同時也聽見自己心跳得越來越快。

「這裡是⋯⋯」Charles偏過頭找尋，看到了桌上的病歷本上的浮水印，「Shaw’s Mental Institution，過度用藥，長期不當監禁，濫用綁縛，還有毆打，還有病患受到不當治療而腦受損，過來看看吧！」然後迅速地掛上了電話。

低著頭匆匆離開護理站，就算被逮個正著也不奇怪，但是Charles快步走過整個走廊，走回病房區後，才發現根本沒有人注意到自己。  
「病患受到不當治療而腦受損⋯⋯」重複著這句話，真的是這樣嗎？一切都不可挽回了嗎？Charles一邊走，一邊用力搖著頭。

 

代替Sean做他所有晨間的例行工作已經好幾天了，「你可以睡我的床補個眠。」今天早上，Charles看他掛著黑眼圈，好心地提議。  
按下門口的密碼，Charles照慣例把404號房排在最後。

Erik側著身體躺在床上，他閉著雙眼，看起來睡得很沉，也許是他第一次不睜著雙眼面無表情地等待門打開，Charles想。

Charles走近他，坐在床邊的地板上望著他沉睡的臉，撫摸過他的額紋，還有眼角的紋路，雙手捧著他的臉頰，鬍渣有點長了，也許可以弄把刀子幫他打理一下，Charles不禁盤算著要怎麼搞這種東西進來。

輕觸著他的嘴唇，看到他因為發癢而抽動眉頭和嘴唇，正當Charles覺得這好像很好玩，冷不防手被抓住了。

歪扭著手腕想把手抽開，可是他握得很緊，Charles索性把腦袋靠在他旁邊，讓他這樣抓著自己的手，換用另一隻手撥弄他薑色的頭髮。

「早。」

突然被這樣問候，對上了Erik睜開的雙眼，Charles詫異地說不出話來，只能張著嘴顫抖著，等到臉部肌肉能自主，嘴角才剛剛牽動，眼淚就掉了下來。

「我一直⋯⋯我一直⋯⋯我不敢確定⋯⋯我以為⋯⋯」Charles想說話，但急促的呼吸卻讓他說不下去，胸口很緊，被抓住的手更緊。

用力喘了幾口氣之後，Charles聽見自己急切的聲音，「你是真的，你不是我想像出來的，我真的可以聽得到你，我那天不是和自己下棋，我也許是個瘋子，但是沒有『那麼』瘋⋯⋯」

「對⋯⋯」Erik咬著牙齒，奮力送出氣息，才說出這個字。

「太好了。」Charles抱住Erik，也不管眼淚會流到他的頭髮上或是肩膀上，「你沒事就太好了，我真的好害怕⋯⋯沒有，我沒事，你沒事就好了。」

在Erik耳邊叨念著一些自己的顧慮，似乎是很無聊的顧慮，因為他開始打起鼾，又睡著了。

Charles終究還是狠下心把手抽出來，離開房間之前，回頭望了Erik一眼，『再等一等。』Charles無聲地說著：『再等一等，你會好起來的。』

而我會想出辦法的，Charles對自己說。


	5. I Will Figure It Out, Eventially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可是當Charles推開門，看到的卻是Logan的怒目而視。
> 
> 「Logan早安。」 Charles愣了一秒，立刻用開朗的聲音打招呼。
> 
> 「你為什麼會在這裡？」
> 
> 「我只是想幫忙啊！」Charles堅持。
> 
> Charles是自己走回房間的，如果不是自己走大概就會被Logan拎著領子扔進去，但是躺在床上睡覺的Sean就真的是被拎出來的。
> 
> 門上鎖了，不用去轉門把確認就知道，慘了，這件事被發現了，Sean會被開除，然後會有別人來負責這些例行事務，想到這幾天以來的一點進展又要前功盡棄了，Charles坐在地上捶著地板，拳頭打在堅硬的地面發出悶悶沉沉的聲音，別人不會聽到，不會知道這裏有一個人幾乎要崩潰。

「McCoy醫師，我們人手不足。」Logan壓低的聲音在拐過彎之後才變回正常的音量。「那女人搞的花樣，我們沒有人手來應付，又要讓他們畫畫玩泥巴，還要吃點心，這裏又不是幼稚園⋯⋯」

「沒有要吃點心，那些含糖過多的食物會引發過動，等於自找麻煩。」醫生糾正了謬誤之處：「人手不足？現在日班有多少人？」

「本來可以日班排五個，夜班排三個，剛剛好，但是Drake突然辭職，臨時找來的人又⋯⋯」

「你是說，那件事？」醫生沒有明講，但似乎兩人心照不宣。「但你也不得不承認他寫的日誌比你們都詳盡。」

「如果我每天可以睡飽的話⋯⋯」Logan想辯解，卻又打住了。

他們最後停在421號房前，打開房門。

Charles坐在床邊，盯著床上的棋盤，就連房門打開，有人走近，仍然動也不動，直到Logan拍了他的肩膀，他才回過頭來。

「醫生你早、Logan你早。」Charles問候了來訪的兩人，就又轉過頭去盯著棋盤了。

「教授⋯⋯」Hank才剛開口，又改口：「Charles，你可以告訴我為什麼要代替Sean做他的工作呢？」

「我只是想幫忙啊！」Charles仍然堅持同樣的說詞。

「我沒有怪你的意思，我只是想知道原委，你為什麼想幫Cassidy呢？」醫生繼續追問著。

「Sean告訴我他才剛來上班，沒有人教他，他看起來也很累，所以⋯⋯」

「所以？」

「我就答應了他的請求。」Charles直直地盯著兩人說。

「這倒是和Cassidy說的有些差距。」醫生也盯著Charles說。

「喔？」Charles裝出好奇的表情，Sean怎麼說的呢？他會不會把自己的提議和盤托出？

「Cassidy聲淚俱下地控訴地說工作有多難多辛苦，三十個病患一個早上根本處理不完，還有病患想攻擊他，還說病患很髒很臭他一點也不想靠近⋯⋯」醫生頓了頓：「對照你的說法，也未免太輕描淡寫了。」

「因為我沒有被攻擊啊！」Charles回答得理所當然：「請不要處罰Sean。」

「他太辛苦了，所以我們請他回去『休息』一陣子。」Logan插嘴。

醫生舉起手阻止Logan，彎下腰對Charles說：「我覺得你做得很好，我想，這對你的狀況也有幫助，你要不要繼續負責這一層樓呢？」  
Charles看見Logan滿臉的不贊同，但還是謙遜地點了點頭。

「我認為，勞動的過程與其成果，是良好的處方。用『負責』二字，也是為了培養他們的榮譽感⋯⋯」在他們走前，Charles把耳朵貼上了門，依稀聽到這樣的話，繼而是離開的腳步聲。

 

 

Charles在自然光線下端詳了半天，望向空白的圖畫紙，吸了一口氣，突然大片大片地塗抹了起來。

同桌的Marie小心翼翼地用戴著手套的手指撚著蠟筆，沒畫幾筆，蠟筆就被她弄斷了，她用剩下半截蠟筆繼續試圖勾勒，但是仍然難以控制，最後她索性扔下蠟筆，默默地發呆。

鄰桌的John用光了紅色、橘色和艷黃色的蠟筆，伸手來要，Charles遞給他時粗魯地一把搶過。

Charles默默數著認識和不認識的人，有誰出現了有誰沒有，沒看見Jean，正有點擔憂，和John同桌的紅髮女子轉過頭來，她瘦了很多，雙頰愈發凹陷、雙眼紅腫、嘴唇乾裂。

把椅子搬了過去，Charles坐到Jean身邊，不理會John邊畫圖邊發出的怪聲音，「親愛的，妳怎麼了？」

Jean搖搖頭，「我什麼時候可以出去？」她問。

「不要急，妳多少得吃點東西，肚子吃飽，心情就會好，妳看那個人。」Charles抬抬下巴，指向坐得有點遠的Erik，他似乎對於畫圖不感興趣，只是百般無聊地撕著圖畫紙，還好他動作低調，沒有人留意。「我第一次看到他的時候，他瘦得不像話，臉頰凹下去，除了肋骨清晰可見，大腿還可以抓起一層皮，妳看他現在氣色好多了，不是嗎？」

「我不在乎這個人。」Jean對Erik的狀況並不會比Erik對畫圖更感興趣一點。

「Jean，我現在還沒有辦法照顧到妳，可是答應我，妳會自己照顧自己，好嗎？」Charles耐心地囑咐著，「我會找機會⋯⋯」

高跟鞋的喀喀地踩在地板上，先走進來的是披著白袍的Frost醫生，她的醫師袍潔白雪亮，一絲皺褶都沒有，緊貼著她的身型；跟著她走進來的是個穿著靛色緊身套裝的女人。

「如你所見，Darkholme女士，我們盡可能利用藝術協助個案，也藉此判斷他們的狀況。」Frost醫生清脆的聲音迴盪著，她低下頭看著某張桌子上的半成品：「看看這張畫，用色真是大膽呢！」

啊，是電視上的那個人呢！Charles在她望過來的時候發現這一點，真的來了，Peter一定會很高興的。

Charles一邊看著Erik的臉，雖然遠得看不清楚細節，一邊留意著可愛的Darkholme女士所關注的事情，就在他覺得有點疲於分神的時候，兩個目標突然兜在一起了。

「那麼你呢？你怎麼不畫？」她停在Erik身邊，對於撕得滿桌的碎紙片，提出了疑問。

Charles雖然清楚看見伸手的動作，卻來不及阻止，Erik的手已經招呼到她的屁股上，Charles的驚呼聲卡在喉嚨，無聲地張著嘴。  
只見Erik厚顏地露齒笑著，還揉了幾下。

那一瞬間她應該和Charles一樣詫異，但是立刻恢復自若的神色，不以為忤地把Erik的手從屁股上挪開，如果Charles沒有看錯的話，她還對Erik微笑了一下。

Frost醫生假裝沒看見這一幕，快步走了過來高聲說：「來看看這個。」直接抄起了Charles手上的畫板。

Darkholme跟了上來，迎上了Charles的目光。「Charles？我沒想到你在這裡工⋯⋯作⋯⋯」她興高采烈的招呼嘎然而止。  
這麼近地看真人，Charles這才脫口而出：「Raven！」想了半天，原來是她。

「他為什麼會在這裡？」Charles睜大了眼睛，看著Raven和Frost醫生壓低了聲音爭執。「不要在他們面前談這個，我們出去說話⋯⋯」Frost醫生說。

 

 

「我要看那個人的病歷，他的名字是Charles Xavier。」被Charles喚作Raven的衛生局長在Frost醫師的辦公室裡，她用命令的口氣說著。

「對不起，這是病人的隱私，我可能沒有辦法同意妳唷！」Frost醫師端著吟吟的笑臉，但是態度硬得像鑽石牆壁一樣。

 

「我是醫生，為了病人的福祉，我有權力，也有責任在看過病歷後，提出我的意見。」

「噢，真是對不起，我以為你只是政府官員呢！」Frost醫生往後靠在椅背上，欣賞著自己修得完美的指甲：「好吧！那妳還想看什麼呢？」

就算當上衛生局長以來承受了諸多批評，不，就算加上競選期間受到的攻訐，都沒有令Raven如此受挫，整組人最後只開了一張逃生號誌不明顯的罰單，六人一間採光良好的病房，雖然擠了點，但合乎規定，而病歷完美得無以復加，當然了⋯⋯

McCoy醫生的態度比較誠懇，他拿起夾著Charles塗鴉的夾板，畫的是大頭上長了幾根毛，身體和手腳都像竹籤一樣的蝌蚪人：「教授⋯⋯我是說Charles，我跟這個病人稍有接觸，我相信他是聰明人，但這並不表示他就不需要幫助，看看這個。」

「他真的很聰明，大考前一群人到他的公寓唸書，讀他幫我們整理的筆記，而他呢？他的廚房裡有個長長的工作檯，我們在前廳啃他的筆記，他在廚房裡揉麵團篩麵粉打蛋白霜什麼的，我們問問題都用喊的，他也不停手，就這樣雙手插在麵團裡用喊的回答，有時候光用講的還不明白，他就把麵粉灑在檯上，用手指畫起示範圖，有一次忘了是考哪一科了，他正好在做薄餅乾，就直接在烤盤上畫了起來⋯⋯」Raven提起了往事，彷彿聞到了烘焙的氣味：「那次好像考得特別好，大概是因為把他的講解都吃下去了吧！」

「所以？」McCoy醫生仍然不認同：「妳看到的是他完美的一面，可是每個人都有不想讓人看見的另一面，而我們就是處理⋯⋯」

「可以印一份他的病歷給我嗎？」Raven氣餒地打斷了McCoy醫生的話：「還有那張，呃，畫作。」

McCoy醫生把一疊東西裝進了資料夾遞給了Raven。

「我不是說他有多完美。」小心接過資料夾：「舒芙蕾就算發不起來也很好吃，戚風蛋糕變成布丁也不是什麼了不起的事，就算是烤成焦屍的『本來是布朗尼』也非常有娛樂效果，一群人圍在桌邊，研究要怎麼把這一條黑黑的東西挖出來，笑得肚子都痛了。」Raven做了結論：「人生本來就是千瘡百孔的，不是嗎？」

 

 

Charles照看著Erik走下樓，他最近進步很多，可以不要攙扶也不用人引導就會自己走了。「她很可愛對吧？」Charles在旁邊不經意地問著。

Erik停下腳步，Charles知道講話對他而言仍需要全力專注才能辦到。

「不。」他回答，說完以後才繼續慢慢往下走。

「我倒是認為她很可愛，我終於想起來她是誰了，她是我研究所時期的同學，我拿到學位以後先去中學當輔導老師，所以和其他執業的同學比較沒有聯絡了。」Charles為了不給Erik壓力，在其中一階坐下等候。「你如果覺得她不可愛，為什麼要亂摸她？你知不知道這樣很不對？」

「不。」

考慮到Erik要回話所需的力氣，尤其是這一連串，有些還得說明理由的複雜問句，Charles閉上了嘴巴不再叨絮。

幫Erik輸入密碼開了門，送他進房，正準備關門離開，Charles被Erik一把拉住。

怕人看見兩人的拉扯，Charles來回張望，確定沒有人，迅速地溜進房。「需要、幫忙。」Erik在黑暗中對Charles說，說完還不住地喘氣。

迎上前去，Charles環住Erik的頸子，貼著他的臉頰：「我瞭解，我瞭解了，Erik，你太棒了⋯⋯我是大白癡才會誤會你⋯⋯」稍微分開了一點，Charles捧著Erik的臉，看著他：「我終於不是一個人面對這一切了。」

「不。」Erik回答，又學著Charles的動作，捧著他的臉，將他的嘴唇靠向自己的。

 

 

在車上，Raven打開資料夾，取出圖畫紙，紙上用蠟筆模仿油畫的技法畫著一張輪廓分明的臉，她記得那張臉⋯⋯

Raven想到了什麼，將手伸進裙子的後口袋，那種似乎是拿來裝飾的口袋，摸到了一張紙片，大小大約就是那個人剛剛把圖畫紙撕成的碎片。

上面用蠟筆寫著：「HELP」。

「掉頭。」Raven向隨行人員喊著。

但旁邊的人提醒：「市長要妳看留言。」

抄起了手機，Raven仔細讀了留言，「她說得對。」不再試圖改變車行的方向，只是靠著車窗思索著。


	6. Amigo?

Erik正從保溫罐中大口喝著湯，「小心燙。」Charles叮嚀著，遞上了一柄湯匙。

湯是Charles從廚房裡跟幾個墨西哥人討來的，他們把剩下的食材一股腦地倒在一起，加上大量辣椒煮湯，「sopa picante？」Charles推著車子經過了廚房，被香氣引誘得往裡面探頭，用彆腳的西文問道。

「Jalapeno sopa！」他們齊聲糾正，對Charles招手表示歡迎參觀。  
該離開的時候，Charles問，「Amigo？」

「Amigo！」Charles聽不懂他們的笑比說話還大聲的竊竊私語，只聽懂了這個字，我們是朋友嗎？

 

「這是用做火雞胸肉三明治剩下的食材做的，就連麵包屑也不浪費地乾炒過灑在湯裡了，很難想像對不對？那種平淡無味的火雞胸肉三明治。」Charles抱著雙腿坐在Erik身邊，「而且還是冷的。」

Erik對一截辣椒的興趣似乎還比較高，抓著直接咬，「欸！那會很辣的。」Charles想阻止他繼續咬，但Erik已經把整截辣椒嚼下。

「你等一下一定會辣得說不出話來。」Charles警告，「我可以通融一下，你討饒的時候可以不用講出來。」

Erik一定是覺得我話太多了，像上次一樣，而且那種辣椒好像真的很辣，Charles舔了舔Erik腫脹的嘴唇，吸吮著他熱燙的舌頭，覺得自己的舌頭也發燙了，想著。

Charles還在思考究竟是話太多還是辣椒太辣，Erik已經全身挨了上來，迫使Charles躺平，感覺到大腿被什麼抵住，無法動彈的Charles，只能睜大眼睛望著天花板。

身體之間磨蹭了好一陣子，Erik退開身體，看起來很沮喪地抱著頭，縮到一旁。

Charles直起身來，靠近Erik輕聲說，「你的身體開始有反應了，這是好現象，不要感到可恥。」

但這句話安慰不了Erik，他只是繼續抱著頭，把自己縮得更緊。

「我不知道為什麼我一點感覺都沒有，但是我還是可以幫你，讓我幫你，好嗎？」Charles蹲在Erik面前，試圖對上他垂下的雙眼，「好嗎？」

Erik沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，於是Charles將手沿著他的大腿，往上摸索，又從褲襠往下探觸，溜過了溫暖的小腹，穿過了蜷曲的毛髮，反手握住了已經勃起的陰莖。

可能要用兩隻手才握得住，Charles想著，開始一前一後地動著手，只見Erik閉上了雙眼，但又微微地張開，露出眼白，仰起頭，隨著手的動作，喘起了氣，吐出壓抑過的呻吟。

 

Charles愣愣地望著自己手掌上的精液緩緩地往下流，直到幾乎要滴到了手肘，才如夢初醒般抽起了紙巾擦拭。

Erik癱在一旁，看著Charles清理，「對不起。」他說出他的愧疚，沒說的Charles也聽到了，『我不該這麼做的，我按捺不住，更不應該讓你為我這麼做⋯⋯』

「你就像是我在這孤獨世界中唯一的親人，我願意為你做任何事。」Charles誠懇地說，「你有性欲的話，我可以幫你，我還可以陪你睡啊！」

「你可以？」Erik問，Charles認真地點了點頭。

Erik的嘴角牽動了一下，像是要笑，眉頭越皺了起來，但Charles還沒能理解Erik神情裡的意義，他就翻了個身背對Charles，不再說話了。

Charles只能默默地推著推車離開，聽著輪子轉動的聲音，就像自己的心一樣地空洞。

 

在走廊的末端看到熟悉的身影，Charles推著車子跟不上，急忙喊出聲：「Bobby！」

他似乎沒有聽到，Charles擱下推車追了上去，追過轉角，會議室的門在Charles眼前關上。

正猶豫要不要敲門時，Hank從會議室裡面匆匆忙忙走出來，「McCoy醫生，我剛剛看見Bobby了，他要回來上班嗎？」Charles追上了Hank。

「教授，Bobby不是要回來上班，是為了Marie D’Ancant小姐。」Hank扶了扶眼鏡，走得很快，「其實Marie D’Ancant的情況也不到宣判無行為能力的地步，就算宣判了還是可以重新評估，可是我才剛這麼說就被打發出來了⋯⋯」留意到自己傾訴的對象不是同事而是病患，Hank遲疑了一下，最後仍停下了腳步，「我該再進去幫她說話嗎？」

 

「你也在這裡做事過，你應該知道，這裏的每一個人莫不極盡所能幫助這些病患。」Shaw交疊著手指，瞪著Bobby，「你這樣抹黑我們，太令我難過了。」

「還她一個公道不算抹黑，她還年輕，不該被關在這裡。」Bobby說，「我們在這裡要求的，也不過就是重新上法院評估罷了。」

「年輕人總是過分理想。」Shaw聳了聳肩，「我可不是什麼惡魔，我只是滿足各方的願望，讓大家都能高高興興的。」

「所以要犧牲這些人的權利嗎？」

「你給我聽好了，年輕人，誰能像我這麼無私，這簡直是在做慈善事業，我處理的是一般人沒辦法處理的事情，一般人沒辦法處理有精神病的家人和伴侶，但也沒有辦法狠下心遺棄他們，這個時候，這家醫院就提供了最好的解決辦法，讓這些疲憊的家人鬆一口氣，知道棘手的問題現在有專業人士處理，不用擔心，也不必內疚，心安理得。」

「你仍然不願意重新考慮？」

「不是我不願意，我也很希望空一間病房來收其他等著進來的病人，但你得問問這女孩的家人願不願意接受？他們好不容易能過平靜的日子，你要我去敲敲D’Ancant的家門，說：『你好，這個年輕人說你們的女兒沒有病，應該要放出來』，在他們的生活步上正軌之後，把重擔丟回給他們嗎？」Shaw看了看手錶，「不好意思，你要的十分鐘到了，我還有別的病人要照料，這種責任不是說能擺脫就能擺脫的啊！」Shaw旋即起身離開，經過Bobby身邊時，還拍了拍他，丟下了一句：「年輕人，要學著跟這個世界妥協，別老是橫衝直撞的。」然後轉過頭偏了偏，「Emma」他喚道，向坐在角落的Frost醫師使了個眼色。

「讓我送你離開吧。」Emma在Shaw離開後終於打破沈默。

「Bobby！」Charles追上他們，「Bobby你去哪裡了，我們都好想你，希望你能回來，你看這是我畫的圖。」獻寶似地遞出塗鴉的圖畫紙，Bobby心事重重地，看也不看就收下了，「我沒有要回來工作，謝謝你。」拿在手上揚了揚，作為道別。

Charles繼續認真地揮手，直到看不見他，希望Bobby不要忘記看一下剛才遞給他的資料。

 

Logan今天特別煩躁，花了五分鐘走到戶外，不到一分鐘又走進來，翻著個人的櫃子，又翻著護理站的抽屜，最後又在自己身上的口袋摸索了半天，「可惡！」

「又忘記帶菸啦？」Peter頭也不抬地消遣，沒看見Logan正把手指間夾著的一根未燃的煙，塞回了包裝。

 

忘記收走的湯匙，在地板上劇烈旋轉，Erik趴在床上，怔怔地盯著湯匙。

當聲響從門的另一邊傳來，湯匙停止選轉，颯地竄進床底下。

「Erik，早啊！昨晚睡得好嗎？」Charles重複著每天早上的問候。

Erik轉過身面對Charles，「不。」

「那要先吃點東西嗎？」

「不。」

「你在鬧什麼彆扭啊？」Charles嘴上埋怨著，仍然帶著笑傾身向Erik，「那你究竟想要怎麼樣？」

「坐。」Erik拍了拍床沿示意。

Charles聽從指示在床沿坐下，「有什麼我可以為你效勞的嗎？」

「不。」仍舊是那句老話，但Erik第一次對Charles提出疑問：「你為什麼在這裡？」

也是第一次說出這麼完整個句子，Charles想，眨了眨眼睛，「我忘了，答案是我忘了。」

「我不相信。」Erik說。

「我真的忘了，你不相信也罷，我就是想不起來。」Charles聳聳肩。

「我不相信。」

「也許是因為理由微不足道，你知道的。」

「我不相信。」

「隨便你，也許真的就是這樣一個微不足道的理由，一個對其他人都不會造成困擾的、微不足道的理由，這個世界要順利運轉，就無法顧及每一顆脆弱心靈的感受，為什麼別人都不會這麼悲傷這麼憤怒呢？他們總是這樣說，因為我有問題啊！不管我願不願意承認，我就是有問題，只要接受治療就不會痛苦了，你看我現在不是很開心嗎？」

「並不。」

「對，光是試圖想起來，就足以讓我崩潰，而我又特別清楚這些症狀，沒錯，我很清楚。」Charles的聲音平靜依舊，甚至有些歡欣，但是嘴唇卻微微地顫抖，「Erik，不要逼我。」

水滴落在Charles臉上，Charles疑惑地去觸碰，「我沒有哭，還沒有⋯⋯」

疑惑很快就解開了，不到一秒，刺耳的警鈴聲響起，而水從天花板上灑了下來。

「我記得上次沒有水的啊！」Charles還在自顧自地喃喃自語，Erik已經一把扯住他往外衝。

不管Charles的抗議，「等一等，我要去通知每個人逃生，我要檢查是不是每個人都有出來，他們會害怕，不知道該怎麼辦⋯⋯」

Charles扭轉手腕脫逃，Erik仍然緊抓著他的手，沒留下一點空隙，「現在。」

「什麼意思？」Charles愣了一下，這讓他任由Erik拖行了幾公尺，但他馬上恢復抵抗，「Erik你說什麼，你要做什麼？」

「現在就走。」

「Erik，這是你搞出來的嗎？」Charles不可置信地望著Erik，他的頭髮淋濕了，凌亂地貼在臉上，「是你放的火。」

「不。」Erik否認，「但這是好機會。」語畢，又使勁扯了一把幾乎要跌坐地上的Charles。

「我不要！」Charles立刻拒絕，「我不要，我不要出去，我在這裡過得很好，外面很可怕，我才不要出去。」

這回答實在太出乎意料，Erik不由自主地鬆開手，Charles順勢跌坐在地，不管身邊有多少人騷動奔跑，他只是抱著頭，把自己藏在雙臂之間，不住地發抖。

Erik在Charles身邊蹲下身，輕撫著Charles的肩膀，等到他的顫抖終於平息了些，才說：「那為什麼你一開始要幫我？」

「你不應該被這樣對待。」Charles用力抿了抿嘴唇，「誰都不該被這樣對待，誰都不該被這樣對待，誰都不該被這樣對待⋯⋯」說著Charles又激動了起來，「尤其是你，我聽得見你，我聽得見你⋯⋯」他大口喘了幾口氣，「我已經很久很久沒有聽到那些聲音了，那些聲音向我求救，可是我又幫不了所有人⋯⋯」倒在Erik肩膀，Charles無力地重複著：「我沒辦法⋯⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯」

「但我們還是得逃生。」Erik架著Charles起身，帶著他爬上樓梯。

看見平常深鎖的大門洞開，Charles別過頭，但Erik仍然架著Charles繼續往外走，走出了玻璃門，這棟建築仍被高牆、鐵門所包圍。

Erik將手伸向鐵門，那一根根豎立的鐵條似乎開始彎曲，Charles並沒有像Erik那樣高興，他別過頭不看這一切。

但是草莖刺在腳底板，太陽直接曬在身上，Charles在冬陽的暖意中將自己攤在修剪整齊的草地上，「天氣多好，躺下來把濕衣服曬乾吧。」他向Erik建議。

「不。」Erik拽住Charles的領子，「起來。」

Charles笑著搖了搖頭。


	7. The Connection

小範圍火勢很快就撲滅了，但還沒來得及查起火原因、估計損失，就發現少了一個病患，「少了401號房的Marie D’Ancant。」Peter看著紀錄表格報告。  
  
「報警了沒？房間？公共區域？職員區域？未使用的地方？院子裡？還有附近找過了沒？」Logan質問。  
  
「我們沒有這麼多人手，能同時照看現在這些病患，又要去找失蹤的人。」Peter抗議。  
  
「把人關回房間裡，上鎖就是了。」一旁經過的Shaw下達指令：「本院遭人縱火後帶走病患，我們也是受害者，明白嗎？」  
  
「瞭解。」Logan點頭示意，但又提出疑慮：「可是，房間裡都還是濕的，清潔公司明天才會來⋯⋯」  
  
「那就只好讓他們忍耐一晚上了。」Shaw明顯帶著怒氣：「為什麼灑水系統會啟動？為什麼門會打開？保全系統是怎麼設定的？上次把房門全開了還不夠？」  
  
「都是依照保全公司的設定。」  
  
「那把保全公司也給我叫來。」這是Shaw離開前最後一句話。  
  
  
  
  
「多說一些你的事吧！」既使是現在，Erik仍然繼續追問Charles。  
  
「我很高興見你對我這麼感興趣，那表示你正透過接觸到的人，和這個世界重新建立連結。」Charles搓了搓Erik的臉頰，「可是我還是不打算告訴你。」  
  
「既然你都這麼說了，那不如當作幫我一個忙。」Erik抓住撫弄著自己臉頰的那雙手：「我可以告訴你我的事情作為交換。」  
  
「我早就查過你的資料了，而且我如果願意的話，可以直接接觸你的記憶，但我並沒有這麼做，因為我尊重你的隱私。」  
  
「你查過我的資料？」Erik皺了皺眉頭。「這也說得過去，畢竟你連我的褲子都脫過⋯⋯比較令我訝異的是，你看過我做的那些事以後，竟然還敢直接把藥沖馬桶，你不怕我嗎？」  
  
撥弄著Erik的抬頭紋，搖了搖頭：「我想，那些被你揍的人，多少都有點活該吧？」Charles笑得很開心。  
  
「你是沒有理由讓我對你拳腳相向，但你總有提防著我的理由。」  
  
Charles笑得更用力了，像是知道什麼Erik不知道的事：「至少不是現在，Erik，我其實並沒有和你赤身裸體地躺在一起取暖，而是被鎖在走廊另一端的房間裡，忍耐著潮濕，還有隱隱約約侵膚入骨的寒意，獨自發著抖⋯⋯」  
  
「所以我現在所經歷的一切，都是做夢嗎？」Erik閉上了眼睛，以為睜開雙眼，就會醒過來，但他錯了。  
  
「你可以這樣解釋，比較容易理解。」  
  
「為什麼？你有這麼強大的力量，想做什麼想去哪裡都行，為什麼還要忍耐這一切？」  
  
「因為我能聽見他人的求助，卻幫不了任何人，我能控制別人的心智，但是沒有辦法改變他們。」Charles搖了搖頭：「我甚至無法控制我自己。」  
  
「看著我，我不管你用什麼看，你幫了我，在你之前，我自己都不知道被禁錮了多久，久到我都放棄了。」  
  
Charles看著Erik的雙眼，他比誰都清楚這並不是真正的Erik，而是自己想看見的Erik，也許反過來，是Erik想要被看見的模樣。  
  
「我差一點就忘了生而為人的滋味。」眼前的Erik說。  
  
「那麼，」Charles把手伸進Erik的髮叢，指間乾澀粗糙的感覺，竟是這麼真實，「我想看看你本來的樣子。」  
  
  
  
  
  
_「多說一些你的事吧！」Erik敲下這幾個字，張大嘴巴打了個哈欠。_  
  
「怎麼反倒變成你對我有興趣了？」螢幕閃現最新訊息，好問題。  
  
「我自己的事情多說無益，倒是你為什麼在這種網站當免費的心理醫師？想想掛牌執業的鐘點費！我還真欠你不少。」  
  
「可能不想專為有錢人服務吧！」對方花了一點時間，給出了一個不怎麼難想像的答案，原來是個不需要擔心錢的幸運兒，「而且，並不是每個需要幫助的人都願意就醫，真諷刺，我們創造出許許多多的病名，是為了研究和討論，但卻同時創造了各式各樣的標籤。」  
  
「『如果你需要協助的話⋯⋯』我最怕聽到的就是這句話了，他們簡直是迫不及待想貼我標籤。」Erik自白。  
  
「好險，我差點就這麼說了。」  
  
這句話把Erik逗得朝著螢幕咧嘴直笑。「這是今晚你說過最像自己的話了吧？卸下『線上諮商師』的身份，你平常都做什麼消遣。」  
  
「這不太像是諮商該有的對話，比較像是⋯⋯」對方沒把話說白。  
  
「有何不可？剛剛你還建議我多結交各種不同領域的朋友，不要老是想工作的事情，轉換一下心情。」Erik慫恿著：「正好是晚餐時間，我們可以出來碰面聊天。」  
  
「我在西岸。」  
  
「說謊不打草稿，你的暱稱旁邊顯示你的所在地區，我看看，明明就是Westchester。」  
  
「事實上我現在人在Brooklyn。」  
  
「Manhattan！」  
  
螢幕上立刻閃現：「沒騙人吧！」過了一會兒，鎮定些的文字才出現：「看來我們真的該碰個面呢！難得遇到在同一個時區的人。」  
  
「St. James Theater門口，七點。」兩個人很快地敲定了時間地點，Erik打開了衣櫃搜尋著，思考著什麼樣的穿著夠明顯。「我會圍一條芥末黃色的圍巾。」Erik看著圍巾，如此形容。  
  
「芥末黃？那一定超好認的。」  
  
Erik把寫好未寄出的郵件內文刪掉了幾行字，把『你愛找誰驗收就找誰驗收，最好通通都是你的人！』改成了比較溫和的版本，『關於審查單位，請確實做好利 益迴避。』Erik迅速地把一個小時前令他惱怒到摔滑鼠的郵件，還有其他幾封工作上的信件一併回了，抄起了他的芥末黃色圍巾，走出家門。  
  
但Erik在劇院門口站著，看著戲院門口，從三三兩兩的路人逐漸匯聚成開場前的人潮，他有些後悔，應該以某本書做為碰面的依據的，要不然應該直接約在附近的酒吧或餐館，至少還可以喝一杯，但現在連菸都不方便抽，待戲院關上大門，Erik點起一根煙，抵禦逐漸變涼的夜風。  
  
難得一點自己的時間，竟然就在等候中虛度了，或許這樣還是太冒昧了，Erik看著戲院大門在中場休息時再度打開，捻熄手邊半包菸中的最後一根，緩緩挪步Guy’s American，現在真的需要好好喝一杯。  
  
但不行。  
  
  
  
  
「我不是故意爽約的。」Charles怔怔地說著，「那天如果我依約和你碰面，這一切應該就會很不一樣了吧？我們應該會很開心。」  
  
「過去的就過去了，沒有如果，你真的能確定結果會更好嗎？」Erik撫著Charles的臉頰：「我們還是有機會的，相信我，好嗎？」  
  
「好的。」點點頭，閉上了雙眼，Erik說得溫柔而篤定，不管那是什麼，Charles只想把沈重的腦袋靠在他的肩膀上。  
  
就算腦袋並不是真正的腦袋，肩膀也並不是真正的肩膀。  
  
  
  
  
在Logan親自監督下，清潔工一間一間房地用強力馬達，將四處可見作為保護裝置的海綿所吸納的水抽乾，Charles在嗡嗡的機器聲響中，縮在角落不發 一語，擺好的棋盤放在腳邊，卻只挪動了一步兵卒。接下來的日子，都是由Logan親自進行每天早上的例行公事：吃藥、檢查、早餐，Logan眼睛裡佈滿血 絲，卻仍然把工作做得一絲不苟，不管Charles怎麼努力壓下焦慮，好聲好氣地問候他，和他聊自己根本就無從知道的天氣，還有看臉色就可以判斷的健康， 他都不為所動，像一堵牆一樣，一個字也不回答。  
  
「你是從頭開始？還是從尾端開始？」Logan一開門，Charles擋在他面前，劈頭就是一句沒頭沒尾的質問。  
  
「你他媽的在說什麼？」今天的Logan終於回話了，他對此不僅莫名其妙，而且惱怒。  
  
「頭還是尾？」Charles繼續問，「你是從走廊的哪一頭開始的？」  
「從頭開始的，401他媽的沒有人，所以是從402開始的，然後403、404、405⋯⋯那又怎樣？」  
  
Charles逼問，「所以，所以你就一個、一個地按照他媽的指示，不管你的專業知識，也不管你的良知告訴你這對不對，殘害⋯⋯」  
  
「夠了！」Logan一甩手，從Charles鼻子前揮過。「我做這種工作只不過是為了糊口，累得半死，賺得又少，威脅我根本是找錯人了⋯⋯」  
  
「我並不是在威脅你。」Charles儘管比Logan整整矮了一個頭，卻仍毫無畏懼地直視著Logan。  
  
「但是我是。」聲音是從Logan身後傳來的。  
  
Charles幾乎是把擋在面前的Logan撥開，衝向說話的人。「Erik！」Charles抱緊Erik的脖子。  
  
Erik瞪了一眼一旁的Logan，撇了撇頭，Charles解釋：「可以給我們一點隱私嗎？」  
  
Logan正要離開，Charles轉過頭來，帶著歉意：「對不起，Logan，我不應該這樣形容你。」  
  
然而Logan頭也不回地走遠了，單憑背影，Charles無從判斷他究竟接不接受道歉。  
  
  
  
  
「Erik，我很擔心你，努力了這麼久，我好害怕你又變成之前的模樣⋯⋯」Charles將手環得更緊：「我好害帕失去你。」  
  
「是嗎？」Erik反問。  
  
「是的，是的，不要離開我⋯⋯」埋頭在Erik耳邊訴說著，但說到一半，Charles突然明白Erik別有所指。  
  
以及自己的要求有多麼自相矛盾。  
  
Erik倘若繼續留在這裡，就得接受種種的「治療」，這個你很清楚，Charles，你一直都很清楚。  
  
「如果我不敢離開這裡，我就沒有資格要求你不要離開我，對不對？」Charles用顫抖的聲音做出了結論。  
  
Erik閉上眼睛，深深地吸了一口氣，點了點頭。  
  
鬆開了手臂，Charles知道這是最後一次望著Erik的臉，但不管怎麼努力聚焦，他的臉卻越來越模糊，最後，Erik轉頭開門離去，並且順手關上了門。  
  
半晌，Charles才從離別的悲痛中掙扎地爬出來，但Erik走出去的那扇門卻紋風不動地鎖著。  
  
Erik在眾目之下穿越大廳，打開建築物的大門，光腳踏過草坪，推開外牆的鐵門。


	8. The Interrogation

Charles被徹底限制了行動，從前有的通融一概取消，世界又縮回了四面牆，比起一整座精神病院，並沒有小太多，Charles自嘲。

Logan在Erik離開的那天，目睹了Charles和Erik之間的聯繫，他可以向上面報告的，Charles想，但總不見誰來盤問，出現在421號房的只有Logan一個人，他小心提防著，不管Charles怎麼旁敲側擊，就是不透露半點消息。

就算是今天的天氣也好，你昨晚喝得多醉今天抽了幾根菸，或是隔壁房的誰又拉肚子了，什麼小事都好，Charles無聲地吶喊著。

但他真正想問的問題，沒有人有答案。

死心吧！就算他們知道，也不會告訴你。

Erik會不會已經被抓回來了？也許Marie也被抓回來了，而Logan的沈默其實是為了隱瞞這個事實，想到這個可能，Charles不禁打了個哆嗦。

 

「院長要見你。」Logan打開421號的房門，站在門口宣布。

「樂意之至。」終於要盤問我了嗎？Charles回答，總比在這裡終日忐忑好些。

Charles並不是被帶往辦公室或是會議室，而是看診間，啊！這是當然的，我只不過是個病人，當然是在看診間見我。

Logan推開診間的門，院長和Frost醫生已經在裡面等著了，「好了，你可以出去了。」院長忙著簽閱手邊的文件，頭也不抬地吩咐，於是Logan默默地退了出去，順手關上了門。「坐，吃塊餅乾吧。」

Charles坐下，卻沒碰桌上的食物，「McCoy醫生說你喜歡這種撒了果乾的厚片餅乾。」院長鼓勵地說。

Hank把那天晚上的事情全部說出來了嗎？一股寒意沿著背脊竄上來，「我想配杯牛奶沾著吃。」Charles回答。

「那還不簡單，Emma，你聽到了，我就說要配牛奶才好吃嘛！」院長交代，待Frost醫生都走到門口了，才又像是順帶一般吩咐：「把『那個』也一起準備好帶來。」

Frost醫生點了點頭，不發一語地離開。

Charles仍是一動也不動。

「看了半天，我自己都想要來一塊了。」

「你只能吃半塊，剩下的都是我的。」把一塊餅乾掰成了兩半，遞出其中一半給院長，卻又收回手，比較了兩半的大小之後，遞出比較小的那一半。

院長接過半塊餅乾，逕自咬了起來，碎屑掉在白袍上，他隨手撢了撢，「你怎麼不吃？」

「我想配牛奶吃。」Charles堅持。

「我就沒有你這麼有耐性，有這麼多事情等著解決，得採取最有效率的手段，有時候就不能太要求完美了。」院長將雙手交握靠著下巴。

這時Frost醫生端著一個小托盤走進來，杯子裡裝的應該是牛奶，但是旁邊擺著的東西是什麼？針筒和一枚比姆指大不了多少的玻璃瓶？

Charles假裝完全沒注意到其他東西，從Frost醫生手中接過牛奶，一瞬間他懊惱地想到牛奶也有可能被動手腳，但是如果使用牛奶就能達到目的，又何必大費周章弄來『那個』？

「你現在有兩個選擇。」院長說話的同時，Charles埋著頭掰著餅乾，用裂開的那一緣沾滿杯裡的牛奶，放進嘴裡吸吮，「你可以直接告訴我你搞了什麼鬼⋯⋯」

又抓起一塊餅乾，掰成兩半，要沾時卻掉進了杯子裡，Charles伸手進去撈，潑灑得到處都是。

「監視攝影機拍到，404的病患離開前，最後是進了你的房間，他跟你說了什麼？」院長質問。

「這個，還真難搞呢！」Charles把泡著碎餅乾的牛奶一仰而盡，些許白色的液體從他嘴角流下來。

「這個畜生真的很會裝，McCoy說他不只會讀論文，還會提出問題討論，這麼厲害，不知道你認不認得這樣東西？」院長拎起Charles的領子，把小瓶子捏在Charles眼前。

Scopolamine？Charles不是沒想過這個可能，但若非親眼所見，難以相信那種測試情報人員忠誠度可能會用到的東西，竟然在這裡出現。

Charles把臉湊近瓶身上小小的標籤紙，「我不會拼這個字⋯⋯」

「唉，」院長嘆了口氣，「我說過我沒有時間跟你耗⋯⋯」

用力把小瓶子撥開，似乎聽到了玻璃在地上砸碎的聲音，太好了，大力掙扎著衝往門口，你得先制伏我，門上的鏈鎖耽擱了Charles兩秒鐘，不礙事，門開了⋯⋯

頸子上挨了一劑注射槍，甚至可以感覺藥物被推入血管的奔流。

 

就算粗大的針頭已經插在頸外靜脈上，Charles都還不願意相信，握有生殺大權的醫生有必要用這樣東西來對付自己，但是幾秒後，眼前的世界開始搖晃、扭曲甚至改變了顏色，想要呼救卻發不出聲音，這才確信。

我和你們一樣不知道Erik在哪裡，但我和你們不一樣的是，只要沒有他的消息，就表示他逃得遠遠的，藏得好好的，沒有人找得到他，他消失了，他一直想要重獲自由，我知道，我第一次遇見他我就知道了，你們可以這樣對我，不難想像你們會怎麼對Erik，不過想像哪比得上親身參與呢？你們可以奪走他的行動能力，甚至可以奪走他的聲音，讓他沒辦法指控遭受的一切，但是你們奪不走他的精神和靈魂，只有我聽到了他的吶喊，只有我，而我也只聽得到他的聲音，這很奇怪嗎？這一點都不奇怪⋯⋯

但是你們著急了，我知道你們著急了，一天不知道他的下落，你們就一天睡不著覺，太好了，由你們的行為，我已經應證了這一點，怎麼辦？你們想問我話，可是我從你們身上知道得更多，天哪！我根本就不用擔心會洩漏任何事，就算把我所知道的全部說出來，仍然沒有用，我把Hank支開偷看Erik的病歷，知道你對Erik用了什麼藥，還有他這些年來在這裡受到了什麼待遇，這你本來就知道的，沒必要由我來告訴你，你只需要知道，把藥扔掉的，是我，他才停藥幾個星期，就恢復了六七成，他的求生意志很強，對不對？

不像我，我已經放棄了，我不敢想像我離開這裡還會有什麼新生活，醫生，這點你不能居功，你給的藥只是讓我手抖個不停偶而想不起自己是誰，也許還有性冷感，你大概正在想，知道這麼多內幕的人，絕對不能讓他對外界透露半個字，就像你擔心Erik或是Marie在脫離你的控制之後，會洩漏什麼這裡不可告人的秘密，不過，我不在乎你準備怎麼對付我，我不在乎，你要像對Erik那樣對付我嗎？還是你要把我像張壞掉的椅子一樣載到垃圾場扔掉？對不起，我沒辦法控制我自己的嘴巴，我本來就沒辦法控制我自己⋯⋯

Charles不知道他們聽懂了幾成，反正他不在乎這些人在低聲說些什麼⋯⋯

「你給的劑量會不會太高了？這樣他連話都說不清楚，不是說只是嚇嚇他的嗎？」

「之前這樣都沒有事，你處理一下。」

「是的。」

因為這個世界正逐漸塌陷，緩慢地，置身於柔軟廢墟中的自己，真是再平靜不過了。

「把他送回房間裡。」

「鎖起來。」


	9. The Fire

外面的世界為什麼如此喧鬧呢？Charles很疑惑，想開口問，卻只能發出咻咻的噪音。

胸口和腦袋都燙得像火燒，喉嚨乾燥得幾乎要黏住了，就連呼吸都很吃力，如果可以喝一杯水就好了，Charles卑微地想著。

但只有一滴自己的汗水，滑落鼻尖，沒有人能幫Charles，因為驚惶失措的他們，連自己都未必幫得了，越來越熱了，呼吸也越來越困難了。

有什麼事發生了，那些無聲的喊叫、害怕和驚恐並不是憑空而來，但是那些似有若無的連結，幫不了誰，就像沒有人能幫得了Charles一樣。

專心，Charles對自己說，他們控制得了你的身體，控制不了大腦，就算他們能控制了大腦，也控制不了意識。

但是太難了，從現實世界傳來什麼東西被破壞的聲響，連現實世界也即將分崩離析了嗎？

有人在Charles耳邊喚著他的名字，不僅如此，還急切地拍打著他的臉，應該要有痛覺，卻仍然軟綿綿的，Charles好奇地想看看那是什麼，他知道那是什麼，但還是要睜開眼睛確認。

「你太重了，得自己走。」看不清楚眼前的人，只聚焦在那深邃的眼神，不需要看清楚，Charles知道是誰。

「Erik。」就算是說一個字，在唇邊擠出一抹微笑，對Charles而言都要費盡全力，但Charles還是做了。

Erik沒有多說什麼，只是用濕毛毯包裹著Charles全身，將他背在自己的背上。

Charles將額頭貼在Erik的頸子上，喃喃地說著：「向左轉，然後向右。」

不知道Erik到底有沒有按照所說的走，Charles只覺得顛巍巍的，分不出上下左右，但是貼在Erik背上，Charles覺得只要這樣就夠了。

 

「等一等。」Charles突然驚覺，對著長長的走廊說，「Jean，怎麼還不快走。」

「他已經死了。」腳步聲逐漸靠近，來到Charles面前，「而這一切都是我害的。」四周突然沉靜得連啪答一聲眼淚啪滴落地面都聽得見。

「不，是我的錯，我沒有辦法阻止這件事發生，甚至讓他們隱瞞真相，Jean。」她站得那麼近，Charles卻搆不著，「那孩子在學校很寂寞，他只和妳親近，幸好有你。」於是她又更靠近，Charles的指尖終於能碰到她，「他們說，St. Francis中學發生這種事，是輔導老師的失職，所以我最好接受他們的說法：自閉症的孩子，因為喜歡的女生不理他而自殺，這也是很合情合理的。」

「當然不是，妳知道他就和妳瞭解他一樣瞭解妳。」Charles的目光彷彿注視著過去，「下課後，我總會讓他到我的辦公室後面躲一躲，躲過課後活動時間再去搭校車，然後我就繼續忙我的事情，那天我為了趕著見一個人，提早離開辦公室，我看到了⋯⋯」

 

Charles登出聊天室，將手邊的紙張整一整，披上了卡其大衣，背起了斜肩背包，走出了辦公室，樓梯旁是大片的玻璃窗，夕陽灑在身上令他忍不住伸了個懶腰。

幾個高大的學生衝出教室跑下樓梯，差點撞倒了Charles，望了一眼那些學生哄鬧離去的背影，回過頭，看到教室的一扇門正擺盪著。

那是空無一人的化學教室，Charles從高聳的實驗檯間走過，檢視教室中是否有異樣。

在最靠裡面的倒數第二張實驗檯後方，有個孩子倒在冰冷的地上顫抖著，全身佈滿瘀青和傷痕，四周散落著教科書、鉛筆和簿本⋯⋯

急忙脫下身上的大衣披在Scott身上，幫忙撿拾四散的物品，「你的衣服被丟到哪⋯⋯」Charles才剛開口，就發現實驗枱的水槽裡被衣物塞得滿滿的，還有鞋子也塞在裡面，全都溼淋淋的，還帶著疑似Ammonia的氣味。

Scott並沒有管書本或衣物，只是撿拾著碎紙片，試圖拼湊回原來的那幅鉛筆素描。

 

「我安撫他，送他回家，本想當面告知他的家長，但Summer太太在廚房裡醉得不省人事，就算我在那邊忙進忙出地把那一堆衣服拿去洗，還為Scott準備了並不太營養的微波肉丸義大利麵做晚餐，她都沒有一點反應。」Charles抬起頭看著Erik，「對不起，Erik，我那天晚上應該要去見你的，但我不能丟下他不管，我以為我做得夠了，但終究還是沒有辦法挽回，我既救不了他，也幫不了你⋯⋯」

Erik抱著淚流不止的Charles，安撫著他，「我會為了你殺了那些畜生。」

 

空氣突然變得清新了，還傳來消防車由遠而近的聲音，但最無法忽略的是，「大家看啊！燒得多漂亮啊！火當然是我放的，我要你們知道只有我才能完成這麼偉大的藝術品，只靠一只打火機，經過了多少次失敗，終於成功了⋯⋯」

不知道John是被警消壓制住了還是跑遠了，沒聽到他繼續嚷嚷，Charles望著天上的星星，還有Erik佈滿焦灰的臉孔。

 

儘管那個人爽約，但不可否認，在「線上諮商」聊過之後，近子夜踏進電廠時，情緒已經不那麼緊繃，穿防護衣的時候也沒有這麼抗拒了，穿戴妥當之後，Erik在胸口別上兼作輻射劑量累計表的識別證。

防護衣本身並沒有什麼問題，這是僅供外場工作的基本防護，相較於管制區所需的全套配備自然是輕便許多，然而，仍然會把頭臉遮住，使每個人看起來都不是自己，而僅僅是一名隨時可以替換的工人。

一天是從00:00開始，例行的各項數據監測，各崗位人員點名，一切正常，會是一如往常的平靜夜晚，只除了同事Alex播的重金屬搖滾。

Erik一點也不欣賞這種類型的音樂，但是看在它吵得讓人無法打瞌睡的份上，接受了這個事實。

望向手錶，凌晨4:47，一聲短促的電機不正常關閉聲響後，搖滾樂沈默了。

只剩下泛著綠光的緊急照明，Erik摸著黑找到了備用燈具開啟，並且找出了手電筒和裝著電池的對講機。

「中控室是呼叫抽水站，中控室呼叫抽水站，over」Erik用對講機呼叫的同時，一旁的兩個同事則是一個撥著黑色的轉盤電話，另一個用已經沒有正常的基地台信號的手機試圖撥號，看起來這個停電的範圍不小。

「按照我們演練過的標準流程處理。」Erik簡短地說，「但是我得親自去檢查抽水馬達，保持對講機暢通。」說著，Erik已經熟練地戴上防護頭盔和鉛版護具，「記得嗎？我們只有一個小時，一個小時之內不能排除的話，就要進行全面疏散。」他們很明白一切程序和後果，沒有多說話，只是點了點頭。

下到底層抽水站的時候，值班室竟然沒有人在，稍早還有人確認的啊？Erik管不了這個，只管著往抽水馬達的方向走去。

連接發電廠電力系統的主馬達停止運轉，有三具柴油馬達應該要自動跳接啟動，但是都沒有，Erik試著用手動發動馬達，但只有B組啟動了，其他兩組仍然沈寂。

恐怕是燃油滲水所致，Erik望向管路上的鏽蝕做出結論，「呼叫中控室，知道停電原因了嗎？」

「變電所過載⋯⋯」

很好，Erik回報狀況，「三具柴油馬達只有一具能運轉，不過這至少為我們爭取了一點時間。」放下對講機，Erik閉上雙眼，這麼大規模的事情自己也沒有做過，深吸了一口氣，將手貼向停擺的主要馬達，機器仍然一片沈默，一片沈默⋯⋯

就像扭不開的瓶蓋突然被轉開了一樣，霍霍的兩聲後，葉片突破了慣性開始運轉，接下來的聲音就和正常運轉時沒什麼兩樣了。

 

一直到天大亮，又是一聲同樣的短促聲響，四週的機器才又開始嗡嗡嗡地運轉起來，想收回手，卻發現手幾乎是黏在上面了，嘗試著動了動手指，才把自己和機器分開，Erik精疲力竭地跌坐在地。

不知道躺了多久，Erik才能站起身，邁步想走回中控室，卻發現機廠的門是封鎖的，是因為停電故障了嗎？Erik用對講機呼叫，回答的是廠長，「為了預防輻射外洩，我們要封鎖整個區域。」

我剛剛拯救了整個電廠，甚至是半個紐約市的人口，現在你告訴我有可能輻射外洩的危險？Erik聽見自己的大笑聲，瞪了那道門一眼，門飛彈了出去，再也沒有辦法阻礙他了。

 

Charles的嘴唇碰到了粗糙的礫塵，「這嚐起來好像死亡。」

Erik抹了抹自己的臉，再一次地吻了Charles，這一次，是柔軟而溫熱的。不知道Erik的渴求能不能被滿足，但Charles清楚知道，此刻的自己也有相同的渴求。

可是Charles只有吸吮的力氣，只能緊緊纏著Erik的嘴唇和舌頭不放，他將手伸過來握住自己的手，可是自己回握的力度，卻不知道他能不能感受到。

Erik知道嗎？


	10. The Record

「我在哪裡？」Charles在好幾次的恍惚和囈語之後，終於能睜開眼睛清楚地看見周圍的環境，說出一句清楚完整的話。

留意到有人匆匆忙忙跑了出去，看來沒辦法請他幫忙倒杯水了，這裡很明顯地是醫院，低頭看看自己身上的衣服，淺藍色睡衣，上面沒有標示院名，但是普通的扣子令Charles安心不少。

手肘內側還插著點滴針頭，床尾應該會有病歷板，本想拖著點滴架行動，但猶豫了一下，Charles開始斯去黏著針頭用的膠布。

「不用擔心，這裡是Jersey City Medical Center，距離澤西市政府最近的醫院。」她說，「走路只要十分鐘。」

「Raven。」Charles除了這個外號之外，久久說不出話來，最後他用不相干的事化解語塞：「可是妳來得也太快了。」

「我在兩邊都借了辦公室。」Raven簡單解釋，「我必須確保你的安危。」  
「Erik呢？他在哪裡？是他從火場裡救我出來的。」Charles問，但才剛問完就已經知道答案了，他們沒有Erik的消息。

「我們是在火場外找到你的，你躺在草地上，意識不清⋯⋯」

「多久了？」Charles打斷Raven的陳述，「從你們發現我到現在，多久了？」

「今天是第十五天了。」

「如果有什麼事情要做的話，我想我最好趕快開始。」Charles這下篤定地撕掉膠布，將針頭拔下時他皺了皺眉，「但我想先換套衣服，我實在受夠睡衣了。」

Raven點了點頭，「那個，」又指指Charles的手臂，「你最好壓著。」

 

Raven領著Charles走進會議室，桌子又寬又大，但是一張張紙攤開排滿了幾乎整個桌面，又一路蔓延到桌子底下，桌上留下畸零的幾方角落，擺著筆電，「我們把紙本病歷之類的資料搶救出來了，然後再一一跟電子檔案紀錄比對。」Raven說。

「看起來很熱鬧呢！很像大考前讀書小組的盛況。」Charles走向桌子一隅，把一台機體三分之一懸在外面的筆電挪正擺好，「但我想我該先把我知道的每一件事記錄下來。」

「對，我會安排你先和Fiona談。」

「檢察官？」

「你的律師。」

「不只我一個人吧？」Charles搖搖頭，皺著眉，卻也擠出一絲笑容，環顧四周，「這麼多資料，是集體訴訟的陣仗。」

「是啊，他們去午餐就快回來了。」Raven看了看錶，「順帶一提，這間房間不准帶食物進來。」

Charles看著那些浸濕過又晾乾留下水痕的紙張，心領神會地點點頭，「但讀書小組在大考前還有手工餅乾可以吃。」

「我很想念你的手藝。」Raven的語氣突然跳脫了感懷，誇張地說：「我還記得在忙亂的一個學期之後，站上磅秤有多麼驚悚，十鎊，我胖了整整十磅。」  
Charles被她逗笑了，望向窗外，灰濛濛的天氣，光禿禿的樹梢，空虛得像是等待一整個腦袋所即將傾倒的一切。

剛吃完午餐回來的Marie，見到Charles的反應比Bobby大，她衝向Charles，幾乎要抱上來了，但她像緊急煞車一樣停住了腳步，遲疑了一下，伸出手臂，擱在Charles肩膀上一下下，立刻就把手放開，但Charles知道那一下下對她而言意義重大。

「很好看。」Charles指的是她綴著蕾絲的手套。

「我們，Bobby和我，想要更親密的接觸，但是我⋯⋯我還在努力。」Marie低聲說。

「妳已經很棒了，」Charles拍撫高於她頭上半吋的空氣，湊近她耳邊說，「試過醫用超薄橡膠手套嗎？」

Marie大笑了起來，笑到眼角溢出了淚水。

 

「嚴格說起來，當下的我並不知道外面發生了什麼事，我躺在床上，全身發熱，一點力氣也沒有，是Erik⋯⋯」

「你確信是他嗎？」

「妳已經打斷我很多次了。」Charles嘴唇微微地上揚，用像是微笑的表情代替不耐，「一開始是妳要我知無不言的，但是卻又頻頻在我講到一半時，質疑事情的真實性和合理性，我相信一旦開庭，你的同業一定會極盡所能地挑剔我的證詞，因為我的精神狀態，沒錯，我相信是這樣的，但是妳至少可以聽我把一件事情說完再來做評論，這個可以用、這個不能用，而我也會按照妳的指示，說這個、不說那個，碰上某種情況時就回答不知道，」他頓了頓，直視著對方，「至少不要這麼急著下斷語。」

「但是你的經歷實在超出一般人的常識範圍太多了，」對方反應，「做我們這行的，看的事情也不算少了，但還是沒見過⋯⋯」

「你可以對是否有心靈感應這件事存疑，覺得這是我的妄想，不過我會建議你，保留你的懷疑，懷疑我說的，但也同時懷疑那些表面上的既定事實，去追查，讓證據說話。」Charles站起身，「這不是你們法律人信奉的守則嗎？」

見Charles欲離開，對方喚道：「你要去哪裡？」

「今天我已經講夠了，我累了需要休息。」Charles逕自走出會議室。

 

Raven走進來時本以為會看到面色鐵青的Fiona，但卻是Charles跪在地上，被一大疊的病歷資料環繞著，天色已經暗得僅剩下一點微光，「怎麼不開燈？」Raven順手按了開關。

一下子不能適應光線，Charles難受地瞇起了眼睛，最後索性用手遮掩。

「你在找什麼？有些整理好的和沒整理好的不要混在一起了。」

「我找過電子檔案資料庫，沒有，所以才來找紙本的，但是也沒有找到，不知道是不是我漏看了，所以我想再找一遍。」Charles想站起身，卻發現腿已經發麻，只能跌坐回地上。

Raven按住窄裙，也往地上坐，「你在找那個你一直念念不忘的人嗎？」

「我記得我只對妳提過他一次，但是律師卻認為是我想像出來的人。」Charles翻動著紙頁，「現在找不到資料，換作誰都會這樣想了。」揉了揉眼睛，Charles又嘆了口氣。

「可是我有印象，雖然你只說名字時我還想不起來，現在想起來了。」Raven拍拍Charles的肩膀，「跟我來，給你看一樣東西。」

「我很感激妳願意相信我，這樣就夠了。」Charles追在Raven身後，「但我不希望妳受到我所受到的質疑⋯⋯」

「被質疑的話，我習慣了，每天都有人質疑我的能力，等著看我出醜，當然我也不負眾望。」Raven自嘲，從抽屜裡拿出資料夾遞給Charles，「我不是光憑你的話就相信你的。」

Charles接過資料夾，才剛往裡面瞥了一眼，就已經知道那是什麼了，但他只是凝視著許久而不敢伸手將畫紙拿出來，最後他將訂成一疊的平整紙張抽出來翻閱，「這是我的病歷。」

「我很抱歉。那一天，我太魯莽，不僅驚動了他們，也沒有取得足夠的資料，我應該要求他們同時提供你們兩個人的資料，但是我當時竟沒有想到，」承認錯誤對誰都不是簡單的事，對Raven亦然，「我太不鎮靜了，在那個場合看到你以那種身份出現，我無法冷靜思考，這都是我的錯，因為這一步錯，得要退回重新準備，結果慢了一步，就發生了無法挽回的悲劇⋯⋯」

「那場火災中，有多少人喪生？」Charles本就懷疑過這個可能，只是不敢問出口，怕一說破就成真了，「包括一名十七歲少女，是嗎？」

「十八，她剛滿十八歲。」Raven將雙手撐在桌上才能站直，「你說，我是不是難辭其咎？」

「妳正在為她，還有我們，所有受到不當對待的人討回公道，這就夠了。我只能告訴妳，拯救世界不是扛在一個人肩上的，我們必須坦然面對自身的愚昧、無能，還有種種脆弱，接受我們不是完美的事實，但不因此而屈服，不對世間的不公不義屈服。」Charles沒想到自己還得反過來安慰Raven，「這是經驗談，在這裡雲淡風輕地對妳說些『放下吧！』大道理的我，就是被自責逼瘋的⋯⋯」

Raven訝異地望著Charles，沈默了許久之後，才訥訥地說，「我不知道。」

「我知道現在妳急著想準備好這一切，但是我需要個人空間，我不能住在醫院裡。」Charles話頭一轉，「妳也不可以住在醫院裡。」

「好，我今天一定會回家睡的。」Raven承諾，「但是你呢？你要住哪裡？我那裡還有空房間，你來住沒問題的，就像我以前也常常睡你那邊一樣⋯⋯」

「我想回Westchester老家一趟。」

「你在那裡還有家人嗎？」

「沒有了，不過屬於我這個人的一切都在那裡。」

「尋根之旅可以改天吧？你這樣突然回去，搞不好房子根本不能住人。」

「在我住院之前，就已經請人定期維修打掃了，我一個人管不了這麼大的房子，幸運的話，我的房間可能還保持原樣，如果我信託帳戶裡的錢足夠支付這一切費用的話⋯⋯」

Charles話說到一半，突然張著嘴打住了，在Raven問他怎麼了之前，Charles急切地說：「沒有人會白白提供『服務』的，Shaw也不會讓人白白住院的，一定有誰在支付Erik住院的費用，不管是他或他的家人，保險公司，或者⋯⋯」吞了吞口水，Charles做出結論：「政府。」

Raven在幾秒鐘之後，聽懂了Charles所指，立刻將筆電重啟，連上專線，「我們來看看，這是這個月的。」她指指螢幕，「這是你，還有Marie D’Ancant、Jean Grey⋯⋯」她像Charles一樣，說到一半就打住了。

「Erik Lehnsherr」Charles複誦著，盯著螢幕上閃現的字，久久不能自已。


	11. Anybody Home?

搭了兩個多小時的車，終於抵達Westchester車站，車窗外下著雨，Charles順手抓起隔壁座位上扔著的報紙用來遮雨，招了計程車。

「等我十分鐘，我得看看我今晚是不是得去附近的旅館過夜。」Charles用Raven借他的現金付了車資之後，對司機這麼交代。

「我可以等你十五分鐘，你在窗口跟我揮手我就知道你沒問題了。」

廚房後門的鑰匙藏在前廊某塊地板底下，Charles推門進去，裡面的空氣竟然不若想像中沉悶，隨手試了一下水電，可以用，Charles走向二樓的房間，開了燈打開窗揮了揮手，看著計程車駛離。

比起臥房，書房對Charles而言更為親密，在書房裡的沙發上，Charles把襯衫和長褲扔在椅背上，鑽進登山用睡袋，墊著兩個並不很蓬鬆的枕頭，很快地就墜入了深邃的黑暗。

感覺指尖滑過手臂，Charles享受著搔抓的酥麻感，微笑著伸手過去想要抓住什麼，但一陣細碎的觸感像是匆忙離去的腳步，Charles驚得睜開雙眼，正好看到一隻細長腳的蜘蛛從指尖竄進了黑暗。

節肢動物並不可怕，況且，與其說是害怕，不如說是失望，Charles翻個身，把自己整個人從頭到尾都捲進了睡袋裡。

喚醒Charles的並不是日光，而是飢餓，鑽出睡袋，Charles明知不可能卻仍然開了冰箱，果然如北極荒原一樣空無一物，沒關係，又打開儲藏室，搜 出了過期不到一年的罐頭火腿和餅乾，開了罐頭把火腿切成薄片夾著餅乾吃了，配著水龍頭裡的自來水，還有昨晚用來遮雨用的報紙。

從頭版頭條國際情勢政經要聞社會新聞地方事件一路讀到影劇娛樂體育藝文，連婚喪喜慶的通知和工商廣告都讀得津津有味，正覺得續集電影讓人跟得上時代變遷，但是幾個角色換人演，要說沒有絲毫感傷是騙人的。

欲罷不能地擱下報紙，Charles想著應該列一張待處理清單，首先應該買些生鮮的食物，電爐會熱不用擔心；馬桶看來沒有異樣，小櫃子裡有乾淨的毛巾和整 串整串的衛生紙，過期了還是可以用，盥洗用品需要補充；走進了車庫，本想汽車的電瓶應該早就沒電了，但看來車子是有人會定期開去保養的，打開引擎蓋，把刻 意斷電的電瓶重新接上，鑰匙一轉，竟然就這麼發動了，不過油箱僅有四分之一的油量，該加油了；鑽回書房翻出幾張卡，當初百思不解為什麼信用卡效期要到 2018年，現在Charles明白了。

Charles去了一趟鎮上的銀行，在ATM提領了現金後，上不算大的超市添購了種種清單上的雜物，還有好些清單上沒列的東西，年輕的打工收銀員問：「你 是外地人嗎？」「我離開了一陣子。」Charles輕描淡寫地回答，又從書報櫃上隨手抄起一份雜誌，嗶的一聲掃過條碼，追加到已經兩呎長的收據上。加油的 時候，Charles興味盎然地翻閱著剛買的雜誌，全盤接收那些無關緊要的花邊小道消息，當然除了「Brangelina」仍然是非常受矚目的一對之外， 總是有新的組合湊巧一塊兒被拍到，就算沒被拍到在一起也有文章好做，例如這裡說的「Fassavoy」到底是指誰和誰啊？

油表喀地一聲跳停，把雜誌扔到前座和一堆雜貨一起，刷了卡，Charles開著車沿著鄉間小路行進，刻意繞了一點遠路，又停在路邊眺望著田野，還有那一排種做地界的高聳樺木，才又繞回家。

抱著兩個大紙袋走車庫旁的側門，還來不及放下東西，電話就響了，接起了廚房的話筒，「怎麼樣？有沒有需要幫忙搞定的？」是Raven。

「順利得不可思議。」Charles開心地報告，「妳呢？」

「還可以，Fiona問你什麼時候要再面談一次？」

「不了。」如她所說，證據會說話，但Charles暫時還不想跟她說話，更不想勞煩自己跑這麼一趟，儘管開車去New Jersey只要不到一個小時，「我整理一份紀錄寄過去，看過再跟我討論吧！」

Charles說到做到，嘴裡叼著湯匙，把筆電和剛才買的一桶優格搬到了窗邊的桌前。

雖稱為筆電，但其笨重與浪費的功率實在辜負了此名，省電中的黑色螢幕突然亮起，風扇奮力運轉發出嗡嗡的噪音，驚動了趴在桌上的Charles，他眼角稍稍地扭曲了一下。

Charles感覺臉頰被指尖觸碰，奇怪著是打哪兒跑出來這麼多蜘蛛，迷迷糊糊地伸手撥開，手指卻被抓住，這讓他猛然驚醒，張開眼睛，在分不清究竟是已深的暮色或未醒的黎明，也可能是午夜的微光裡，Charles看見了那人的輪廓。

「嗨！」Charles直起身，臉頰摩挲著大大的手掌，睜大了眼睛偏頭打招呼，「我想念你。」

Charles像是怕Erik會憑空消失般緊抓著他的手，待他彎下身靠近，趁機勾住了他的背和頸，纏著不放。

Erik跪了下來，抬起Charles的雙腿，一奮力就將人抬起來，Charles只好依從地貼著他的胸膛，牢牢抓緊，令一切的抗議和質疑成了耳邊的絮語，「你為什麼那天要這樣消失？我被懷疑了多少次你知道嗎？連我自己都不禁要懷疑自己了。」

沒有回答Charles的質疑，Erik反問，「你喜歡在哪裡？」

「我的臥房在隔壁。」Charles輕聲回答。

躺在床上。捧起了眼前的那張臉，輕撫著刮得乾乾淨淨的雙頰，豐滿了不少，Charles想著，滿意地笑了。

僅僅是手指滑向頸子就令Charles呻吟不止，這是怎麼回事？才剛剛這樣想，自己已經喊出聲，親吻鎖骨是有這麼刺激嗎？只能用雙手掩住嘴壓抑著那令人髮指的尖叫聲。

Erik霸道地挪開遮掩的雙手，將手指塞進Charles嘴裡，又一波如電擊般的快感，從乳頭衝上腦袋，Charles不由自主地咬了下去。

「不要⋯⋯不要這樣⋯⋯」Charles不安地推辭著，但說出來的每個字都模糊得不成形，和呻吟沒有什麼兩樣。

被握住足踝分開雙腿時，Charles反射地掙扎，Erik的臉被踹了一腳，看著他停下動作抹了抹鼻子，Charles終於稍稍冷靜下來，咬著牙，喘著氣說出自己的提議：「把我綁起來吧！」

Erik臉上帶著抹開的血痕，看起來有些滑稽，但他垂著眼，滿臉哀愁地俯視著，「我不會這麼做。」

Charles皺著臉笑了，不可遏止地越笑越劇烈，一邊笑還一邊發抖，在急促的呼吸中，模糊了視線。

安靜地躺在Erik懷裡，讓他從身後抱著，輕撫頭髮，同一雙手，剛剛還在撩動每一吋感官，現在卻在平撫Charles紊亂的呼吸和情緒。

「受盡了那麼多痛苦，熬過了那麼漫長的等待，所有的努力都白費了嗎？為什麼我還是沒有辦法，而你還是得按捺？」Charles吸了吸鼻子，「這不公平。」

Erik的手摸索著找到了淚水流經的途徑，「為了你的一句『這不公平』，為了你對這個世界的質疑。」又找到了Charles的手，交扣著握住，「為了那一點點不再討好別人的任性，為了那一點點隨心所欲，這一切都沒有白費。」

低頭吻著Charles的肩膀，代替此時此刻說不出口的話，但既使這個吻幾乎不帶著慾望，卻仍然能輕易侵蝕Charles的理智，「比起討論人生公平與否，我還是⋯⋯」

Erik緩慢地沿著Charles的背脊印下一句又一句無聲的表白，直到Charles捶著枕頭抗議，「靠，不要舔那個地方，那很⋯⋯」

為了回答，Erik只能從Charles柔軟又堅挺的雙臀間抬起頭，換成手指，「髒嗎？可是我想要你，我一直想要你。」手指的探索獲得了立即的反應，「天哪！你的身體真棒。」

「啊⋯⋯你說你要我，要的是我的身體？」Charles偏著頭看Erik，「還是靈魂？」

「很高興你問了。」Erik撫著Charles冒汗的前額，在他耳邊說：「當然是身體，我已經有你的靈魂了不是嗎？」

Charles恍惚地笑著，像是自嘲，又像是要哭了，正當Erik覺得這表情過於詭異，是不是該停下來安撫Charles，Charles咬著嘴唇，從齒 間迸出：「既然你有我的靈魂了，那還不快把我應得的老二給我！」Erik的陰莖勃起得更為猖狂了，熱燙地貼著他，「這就對了，我該怎麼做？跪著嗎？」 Charles挑釁地問。

『我們終於抓緊了身為人的尊嚴，可是現在要拋卻尊嚴，像狗一般地性交。』

『不就是為了這點自由嗎？』

既使Charles正遭感官的重擊，還是能清楚地告訴Erik他腦袋裡流竄的複雜想法，Erik攀住Charles的腰，插入陰莖作為回答。

大亮的天色令Charles睜開眼睛，猛然對上了Erik的雙眼，「早安，我親愛的，你就這樣偷偷看著我醜翻的睡相，然後一句話也不說嗎？」說著，Charles發現自己還緊緊握著Erik的手。

用另一隻空出來的手撥開Charles額前的頭髮，摸了摸額頭上壓出的一片紅印子，「是啊，你不僅睡相很差，還會流口水磨牙，還有打鼾。」Erik又煞有其事地抹了抹Charles的嘴角，「我的手臂不能動了。」他挑了挑眉。

連忙調整姿勢，把頭從他肩膀上移開，但腿仍然跨在他大腿上，Charles輕輕啄了一下Erik的嘴唇，「答應我，不要再離開我了好嗎？有什麼問題，我們可以一起解決。」

Erik點了點頭。

Charles輕快地跳下床，「在我幫你弄早餐的時候，你可以從我的衣櫃裡找合適的衣服穿，襯衫就不用考慮了，不可能有你的尺碼的，然後我們要去鎮上買點東西，你喜歡吃什麼喝什麼要講，『都可以』不是我接受的答案。」一邊穿衣服，一邊像麻雀一樣吱吱喳喳地說個沒完。

「我想要咖啡，黑咖啡，麻煩你了。」

盛起煎蛋捲放下培根時，Erik走進廚房，手環上了Charles的腰，貼著他的背，Charles感覺他的鼻尖正騷著自己的頸子，「好香。」

Charles盯著培根不知道這話所指為何，直到把鍋子裡的四片培根翻了面，「讓我看看你穿了什麼。」Charles轉過身，發出了讚嘆，「你穿我的T恤比我好看，這裏繃得這麼緊。」

Erik幫著泡了咖啡，「抱歉只有即溶咖啡，還好過期還不到一年。」Charles解釋，換來Erik在其中一杯加了一大把的砂糖。

餐桌上的Erik，除了咀嚼和吞嚥之外，沒有停下來說一個字。

「慢一點。」Charles伸手拂去Erik嘴邊的麵包屑，「我很餓。」Erik簡短地回答。

靠著親手烹飪食物，我可以和食物產生連結，並不是我的手藝有多好，看著Erik拿麵包刮著盤子，他的臉頰並不像挨餓的臉頰，Charles想，只是和我一樣，一直沒有滿足過。

在超市裡，Charles放任Erik在一個看得見的角落比較各種刀具的優劣，像交代小孩一樣，「你乖乖在這裡不要亂跑。」自己推著推車在生鮮冷藏櫃前來 回巡梭，不客氣地搬著肉品、蔬菜、水果等生鮮食品，當然也少不了麵粉，Charles又拿了一打蛋和一包糖，對於要不要拿鮮奶油猶豫了三秒鐘，兩罐，彷彿 在為感恩節大餐做採購，然後假裝不經意地晃到兩個走道外的櫃子前，抓了像是牙膏的長方形盒子就往車子裡丟。

Charles在等候結帳隊伍中逕自抓起了報紙看了起來，「先生，報紙要結帳後才能翻唷！」看得入迷的Charles只回了一句：「我會付錢啦！」

收銀員並沒有很堅持，繼續幫眼前的顧客刷著條碼，Charles不客氣地繼續往後面的版面翻下去，但一則新聞讓他停下了瀏覽，仔細讀了下去。

「St. Francis高中畢業典禮校車翻覆，包含校長六死一重傷。」

罹難者的照片一字排開，Charles沒想到過了這麼久，這些人的樣貌也有所改變，還是衣冠楚楚的年鑑照，但不用靠底下註明姓名年紀的小字，Charles就認出了他們。

本以為這些人會忘記自己的殘酷，從高中畢業，上不同的大學，開始嶄新的人生，過去的一切甩得一乾二淨，但並沒有。

Charles覺得自己有時候仍然天真地相信壞人會受到懲罰，像電影那樣，但是這巧合也未免太巧合了。

雖然不確定那天的遭遇究竟是真實的，抑或僅僅是自己的想像，但Charles記得每一句話和每一個細節。

Charles猛然抬起頭，望向Erik剛才逗留的地方，沒有人，四處張望也沒看到他，最後Charles丟下推車和報紙，不顧收銀員的抗議，在重重貨架間尋搜著，「Erik！」他大喊。

沒有人回應。


	12. Safety First

Raven對於Charles回家渡週末的故事不以為然，「你做了一場春夢吧？」她迅速地結論。

Charles記得自己只有告訴她餐桌上和超市裡的事情，「為什麼妳會知道床上的事？」脫口而出才發現來不及了。

「我想我可以幫你查一下你很在意的事情，」Raven完全不理會Charles自顧自的困窘，「不過他們不是我的直轄單位，不知道問得到多少，試試看囉，倒是你說要用寫的東西寫了沒？」

「我傳給妳。」Charles用肩膀夾著電話，把文件夾檔寄出。

「我收到了。」Raven回答，敲了敲鍵盤，「Charles，你有沒有想過要做什麼？」

「我？」Charles明白Raven問的是工作，「我想我以前愛唱的那些高調，『先滿足一個人的基本需要，而工作就是為了自我實現』，現在恐怕都成了自打嘴巴，就像我以前覺得自己很適合擔任社工，結果把自己弄得遍體鱗傷一樣。」

「不過如果有人需要你呢？市政府有⋯⋯」

沒等Raven說完，Charles就斷然地拒絕了，「讓我慢慢想想吧！我並不急。」

 

結果Charles還是得日以繼夜地忙碌，那些泡過水的紙本病歷，明顯是竄改過的電子檔，還有申請醫療保險的支付紀錄，三種資料彼此間各有出入，Charles不知道自己是在蒐證還是在考古，那些脆弱的紙張，承載了漫長的歲月，是活生生、沈甸甸的歷史，事實上也正是如此，就算再怎麼假裝超然，用專業的口吻寫下完全不一樣的醫囑，仍然無法改變既成的事實。

Raven他們去拜訪Jean的父母時，Charles跟去了，但他只肯留在車上不願意進門，「是你需要藉由『神智清楚』的第三方求證，不是我。」

他繞著屋前屋後打探，疏於照顧的花草，僅靠著自動灑水器勉強不至乾枯，而木頭籬笆也老舊斑駁，還沒人想到要去油漆修繕。剛剛說的話並不全然是違心之論，但Charles更不想看到他們鬆了一口氣的表情。

如果談話是由Raven主導的話，Charles有很多時間，他也不開車，沿著住宅區彎彎曲曲的道路走著。

而這間屋子的外觀相較於印象中的樣子，簇新得不像話，車道上還停著輛鮮豔的粉紅色三輪車，原來的住戶很可能已經搬走了，但Charles仍然按了門鈴。  
「我要找一家姓Summer的。」Charles在門開的那一瞬間，決定還是不要說『您好，我想要跟您分享神的愛。』

女人躡手躡腳地開門露出半張臉，「我們搬進來兩年，當初買房子的原屋主也不姓Summer。」低聲講話，閃過一個抱歉的笑容，但是立刻端上拒絕的冷峻，「如果沒其他事的話，容我失陪了。」

「當然，這個年紀的幼兒總會在幼稚園裡感染一些大大小小的病，得過就好了，別太緊張。」Charles說，「既然請了假，妳也趁機休息一下。」

對那疲憊的女人會有何反應沒有興趣，轉頭離開，Charles只想再走走。繞了大半個社區漫步，回來時正好趕上他們從Grey家走出來。

「真是夠了，我沒看過這種父母，你相信嗎？Jean Grey，在送精神病院之前已經被關在家裡快三年了，他們一邊假裝什麼事都沒發生，一邊又用各種匪夷所思的說詞搪塞她，什麼『現在還在放暑假啊！』、『Summer家去夏威夷度假了』、『度假村沒有網路也沒有電話』、『學校因為流感而繼續放假』，我還以為這是智商大考驗呢！」

「妳還在他們的車道上。」Charles提醒。

Raven流暢地倒車，「現在不是了，他們送女兒就醫時，卻又講個沒完：『她半夜都不睡覺』『吵著要見那個死掉的男孩』腦袋夠清楚的醫生，都該直接把不懂事的大人轟出去，但並不是所有醫生都腦袋清楚，有三個聽信了大人的說詞，讓Jean住進了公立醫院，不過你也知道，公立醫院的精神病房無法久住，沒有安全之虞的患者一個月之後就得回家，於是在住過幾次公立醫院之後，他們就找上了『私人機構』。」

Charles一點也不覺得意外，只是在後座逕自找了一個適合默默緬懷的姿勢，為他人艱難而短暫的人生，還有自己的。

 

如果可以，真的不想出席，讓那些專業的人去搞就可以了，Charles想，櫃子裡拿出來的西裝上有一股樟腦丸的味道，只好把整套衣服掛在床邊透氣，一邊又找出了鞋油把皮鞋擦得發亮。

Charles陪著心有不甘的Raven坐在離法院最近的咖啡館，「什麼行政中立！」已經喝下第二杯Expresso的Raven顯得過度焦躁，Charles搜尋書報架，挑了厚厚的一本小說遞給了Raven，並為她點了乳酪蛋糕，雖然無法治癒焦躁

但一手拿著蛋糕小叉，一手翻著書頁，的確讓她安靜了不少。

將近中午時分，Raven的黑莓機開始不斷發出收到訊息的提醒音，她開始嗒嗒地按著鍵盤回信，一回覆，訊息聲就更沒完沒了了。

隔著玻璃窗，Charles看見Logan和McCoy醫生分別走進法院，「我想要出去走走。」Charles對Raven提議。

Raven埋首在她的重要訊息裏，「記得不要跑太遠，電話要接。」

碰了碰放著手機的胸前口袋，這是Charles一直還不太能適應的事，儘管如此他還是做出承諾，「好的。」

 

Charles開著車晃到了Brooklyn，最後竟然到了St. Francis中學附近，好吧！Charles在對街停好車，深吸一口氣打開車門，本以為需要編造個什麼理由，避開認識自己的教職員，但是才剛下車，就被校車駕駛Bob認了出來，老好Bob朝著Charles拼命揮手叫喚，直接橫越馬路而來。

「你整天在喊的『注意交通安全』是喊到哪裡去了啊！」Charles埋怨著，訝異地說「你還記得我啊！」

「我開校車開了二十年了，只有你會來跟老Bob聊孩子們的事情，問他們在校車上都搞些什麼名堂，誰會跟誰坐，誰的旁邊總是空位。」Bob說：「當初只聽說你生病所以匆匆忙忙地離職了，你的病好了嗎？」

「好多了。」Charles發現自己可以由衷地微笑回答。

Charles站在路邊啃著加了很多綠辣椒的臘腸捲做為午餐，還沒問起，Bob已經滔滔不絕地講起來了：「這些事情我都沒跟記者說，舊校車的煞車片都磨花了該換了，本來每半年的保養應該要換的，可是一換要四個一起，總務說沒有經費，就是你還在的時候就搭過的那台，老黃狗雖然老，但是小心駕駛還是很中用的。」

Charles附和著，想起不時冒著黑煙的老校車，「如果駕駛是你，就不會出事了。」感慨地說。

「是我啊！出事的不是舊校車，是最新的LX570，其實是校長的私人用車，但登記在學校的財產下。」

「可以節稅。」Charles喃喃地推論。

「斯文人的遊戲。」Bob說：「在前往畢業典禮會場之前，有個路人看著停在路邊的老校車，說這煞車不行了之類的話，是他就不會冒險讓學生搭車。」  
「結果呢？」事情似乎沒有想像中的單純，Charles隱隱覺得知道答案，「這幾個人搭新車，結果出意外了？」

「大概是覺得自己的命比學生的重要，本來還假惺惺地要跟學生一起搭校車，這下子立刻扔下學生，也不是全部的學生啦！還有幾個足球隊的明星球員⋯⋯」

「等等！」Charles覺得不對勁，「所以有人破壞了那輛新車嗎？」

「小黑好好的，問題是駕駛。」Bob吁了一口怨氣，「校長的司機那天下午根本是醉的，明眼人都看得出來，事實上他每天中午會喝醉，要到傍晚才會清醒⋯⋯」

「那個路人！」Charles一下子把前因後果全兜上了，「你以前見過那個人嗎？如果看到還認得出來嗎？」

「當然啦！」Bob才剛誇口，抬起頭，看到數步之遙正往垃圾桶裡掏著什麼的人，幾秒後指著那個人說：「就是他啊！」


	13. Postcard

『你不可以就這樣逃跑，Erik，停下來！』

Charles追不上Erik，只能這樣徒勞地暗自咒罵，但Erik因此停下了腳步，回過頭。

跟了上來，Charles想抱住Erik，「我身上髒。」Erik搖著戴著粗布手套的手欲拒絕。

我連你插過我屁眼的老二都含過，Charles怒火未歇，不理會拒絕，「你把話說清楚，你到底做了什麼？正在做什麼？」瞪著Erik，「還有，你準備要做什麼？」

「我⋯⋯」Erik慌張地搖頭，Charles以為他總是知道什麼不說出來，但他又搖了搖頭，「我唯一做的，就是逃離體制。」

 

Charles跟著Erik穿過幾重巷子，來到一棟已經被市府拉上危險建築布條的破舊公寓，Erik很有技巧地開啟生鏽的大門再關上，「這裡還有別人。

Charles警覺地抓緊了Erik的手臂說，「對，這裡還住著很多人，不要吵到他們。」Erik帶著Charles走上了二樓，輕輕敲了其中一扇門後把門打開。

屋子裡被拆得只剩下四面牆壁，連窗戶都沒有了，冷風可以直接吹進來，「這就是我的豪宅。」Erik拉開帳篷，彎了彎身對Charles說：「歡迎光臨。」

「你離開那裡之後，都待在這裡嗎？」Charles沒頭沒腦地問著，Erik一邊摘下手套脫下外套，一邊回答：「一開始他們在找我，於是我就躲進城市裡，城市裡很好生存的，有吃有喝餓不死的。」小心翼翼地拎著鞋子，引著Charles鑽進帳篷，「但是我一直很擔心你的處境。」

想起自己為恐懼所囿的當時，Charles靜默了，好一陣子才又問：「那麼這一陣子，你都在做什麼⋯⋯」

Erik已經把髒衣服換下，穿上乾淨的「居家服」，他從墊子——鋪在睡袋底下壓平的紙箱——底下拉出了一副大型的夾板，「這就是我的工作檯，除了出去找吃的，撿回收物來抵房租之外，噢，隔壁帳篷的是我的房東，我撿空瓶罐廢紙回來抵房租。」打開夾板，裡面夾著好幾張圖稿，「我都在塗塗抹抹。」

這些是各式各樣的設計圖，「這個是全向性風力發電的驅動組，所以不管風向從哪裡來，都可以利用；還有這是迷你發電機的雛形，利用垃圾供給一個小家庭所需電力；還有這是⋯⋯」Charles邊翻著這些草圖，Erik在一旁說明，突然欲言又止，「這個不很實用，是靠我自己的能力驅動的⋯⋯」

「你畫的時候明明就很驕傲。」Charles端詳著那些跳躍而有力的筆觸線條，把頭靠在Erik肩上，Erik說：「我過怕了上班值班上班的日子，就像一根螺絲，被不斷地鎖緊、鎖緊、鎖緊。」從Charles手中接過看過的圖，「就算當老闆也沒有多好，只不過就成了那把起子，我暫時還不想這樣賤賣人生。」

「聽起來是不錯的生活方式。」Charles側著臉摩擦著Erik的胸膛，「我可以跟著你住在帳篷裡嗎？」

「不要傻了，你住不慣的。」Erik輕撫Charles的頭髮，「你隨時有地方可以回去，可是我沒有別的選擇了。」

Charles不想跟Erik爭辯自己可以多麼認真，只是把手伸向他的腰際，拉起他的上衣，手伸進去貼著他的身體。

電話鈴聲響起，Charles驚惶得對Erik不停解釋，「這不是我的電話，是他們要我帶著的。」

「Charles，他們可能會問到你，可不可以進來一下？」電話那端傳來壓低卻明顯緊張的聲音，Charles壓下了惱怒，平靜地說：「我想就算要過去也需要一個小時，可能無法及時趕到，你就先撐一下吧。」

Charles掛了電話，轉過頭，「我才不打算趕去，讓我們完成正在做的事情吧！」

「你應該去。」Erik抓住了Charles的手，「不是每個人都有機會為自己說話。」

 

車是Erik開的，用兩倍的速度在城市的車陣中穿梭，Charles繫緊了安全帶，緊抓著座位旁的把手好在過彎時保持平衡。

「不用擔心。」Erik很有把握地說，「享受這種刺激吧！」

放開手，任由自己被甩來甩去，Charles笑了出來，笑了出聲，邊笑邊把窗戶搖了下來，讓風聲與笑聲相互撞擊。

「就像在遊樂園坐咖啡杯一樣，我想我等下應該會吐吧！」Charles衝著Erik大喊，聽不到回答，只見Erik朝著Charles咧開了嘴大笑。

「衝啊！全速前進！」Charles往前指著用力喊，「遵命，艦長。」Erik回答。

 

車一停，Charles就開門往地方法院的大門衝去，正巧是休息時間，Charles在走廊上看見了焦頭爛額的Fiona，走上前去，低聲地對她說，「我跟妳討論過，妳還說我當時神智不清，證詞不足採信，不是嗎？」

但他仍然站上了證人席，Shaw和Frost醫生不在場令他安心了不少，如果只是陳述的話，應該還辦得到，Charles想，「在火災的當天，也許是前一天⋯⋯」

「抗議，無法具體舉證。」

「庭上，我無法確定確切時間，有充分的理由，讓我繼續講下去你就會知道了。」

「抗議無效。」法官對Charles說：「請繼續說，不過請盡可能精確陳述，有必要時我會提醒你。」

「我被Logan帶到四號診間，Shaw院長和Frost醫生已經在診間裡等候了，Shaw院長先是請我吃東西，問我404的病患逃走前跟我說了什麼，我不願意配合，他就給我注射了Scopolamine，也就是俗稱的自白劑，接下來我只能隱隱約約知道自己被送回房間⋯⋯」

「抗議，證人在此心神狀態下的證詞不足以採信。」

「抗議有效。但是辯方律師，我還記得你剛剛才堅稱當事人沒有必要用這種方式獲得資訊。」

Charles差點笑出來，但仍然鎮定地繼續說：「我並不知道有火災，只是躺著一動也不能動，呼吸時有灼熱感，很痛苦，是Erik救我出去的，我記得他把毛毯蓋在我身上背我出去，出去以後我聽到消防車的聲音，才知道是火災。」

法官問Charles：「你確定幫你的人不是其他員工嗎？」

「我很確定。」Charles回答。

「辯方律師還有問題要問的嗎？」法官望向兩造分別探詢，「那麼，你請回吧！」

Charles接受引導離席的時候，大門被推開了，應聲往門口一瞥，走進來的人和法庭上四處可見的西裝人並無二致⋯⋯

「Erik！」Charles輕呼，經驗豐富的法警發現了他想直接翻過橫木衝出去的意圖，拉住了他，「這邊請，慢慢來。」

 

無法克制地打量著Erik的樣子，他哪來的三件式西裝？在他的帳篷裡面沒有這種東西啊！Charles訝異地想，繼之，才想起有些慈善機構會借西裝給遊民，讓他們可以去參加工作面試。

Charles突然意識到自己正雙眼半閉嘴唇微啟，幻想著和Erik在他的帳篷裡赤裸擁抱著取暖，白天溫暖的時候睡覺，晚上出來翻垃圾桶⋯⋯連忙整理一下自己的表情，認真注意眼前的法庭。

Fiona似乎正在向法官聲請將Erik列入證人，辯方律師似乎也有意見，他們低聲但激烈地討論著，但仍然越講越大聲，好像用氣聲講話大家就都聽不到，「Erik Lehnsherr於2008年犯下傷害罪，被判強制接受精神治療，之後入監服刑兩個月，但他到現在都沒有入監服刑，可以算是沒有行為能力，更可以算是逃犯。」

「我被關在精神病院六年，可以比擬殺人未遂的刑責了，我很樂意入監服刑，因為在那裏的待遇比在監獄還糟。」Erik在旁聽席立刻回嗆辯方律師。

儘管看過資料，Charles卻顯得比其他人更為驚愕，這似乎可以稍微解釋Erik總是閃躲的姿態。是這樣嗎？他是在閃躲這個社會，還是在閃躲我？Charles的心緒比這房間裡紛雜的議論更為混亂。

「旁聽民眾請注意秩序！」法官敲著木槌，「休庭二十分鐘。」

 

Charles摸摸自己發燙的臉頰，走出房間，慌亂中找不到廁所，只看到走廊上的飲水器，急忙俯身大口大口地喝下冰涼的水，將水閥開關按得更用力，水幾乎要噴灑在臉上了，Charles這才終於清醒了一點。

把濕淋淋的前髮往後掠，看起來有點像是抹了過多髮油一樣，「你說你寧可坐牢，是真的嗎？」坐在走廊的長板凳上，拉著站在面前Erik的手問著。

「當然不是。」Erik明快地否認，Charles留意到他的袖子似乎有點過短，Raven說得沒錯。

Charles把臉貼在Erik的手背上，「那如果你去坐牢又會怎麼辦？」

「坐牢跟上班沒有什麼兩樣，表現良好還可以獲得假釋。」Erik安慰Charles，「沒什麼的。」

 

再一次開庭時，法官開門見山地宣布：「Erik Lehnsherr於2008年被判的傷害罪有緩刑三年的但書，所以不用再入監服刑，也不需要再做精神艦定，Erik Lehnsherr屬完全行為能力人。」並對Erik說：「所以請你注意你的證詞，須負完全責任。」

聽著Erik低沈的聲音迴盪在房間裡，Charles覺得有點恍惚，似乎是貼著自己的耳朵低語，不知道是不是因為心跳得太劇烈的關係，輕巧的子音在唇齒之間碰撞，這樣搔著耳朵就足以令人興奮起來，可是連在一起究竟說了什麼，卻彷彿跳耀在空中，抓也抓不著。

「是的，我試過，每一扇門都是鎖上的，所以我耽擱了一點時間，前往保全中控室解鎖。」Erik說，「我知道這聽起來很不合理，當下一般人所採取的方式應該是破門而入。」Erik望向Charles，「但是如果Charles知道只有他自己一個人獲救，他會自責不已。」

「但還是有人喪生了⋯⋯」

「難道這會是我的責任嗎？」Erik突然起身怒喝。

「辯方律師，本席希望你注意自己的言詞。」法官又對Erik說，「你也是，請注意措詞和態度，你可以離席了，日後還請你配合應訊。」

 

Charles幾乎是在Erik起身的同時起身的，他低調地走到門邊，一出門後就在走廊上狂奔了起來，跑到等候室門口，在Erik走出門的瞬間就抓住了他。

「我被逮捕了嗎？」Erik自以為幽默地說。

「這一點都不好笑。」Charles抿著嘴，瞪著Erik，「不好笑。」

「那麼你這副表情是怎麼回事？」Erik輕撫著Charles的臉，緊緊抿著的嘴唇鬆開了，卻仍說不出話來，Charles只能搖搖頭。

在人來人往的走廊上，Erik傾身吻著Charles，被傷感包覆的慾望，讓Charles掉下眼淚，「不要告訴我這是告別。」

「不，」Erik抹了抹Charles的眼淚，「但我的確想快點離開這裡，而且我實在受不了這身衣服，想趕快脫掉。」

「我可以跟你一起走嗎？我也覺得在這裡快窒息了。」Charles提議，「我們可以把剛剛正在做的事情完成，對吧！」

Erik點點頭，走向門口的寄物處，領取了一個略顯陳舊的大塑膠購物袋，軟甸甸地，Charles瞄了一眼，似乎是他本來穿的衣物。推開了大門，Erik把提著的袋子換到另一隻手，好空出手牽起Charles伸過來的手，走上大街。

 

 

逐漸攀升的高溫讓人只想整天待在冷氣房裡，或者逃離城市的熱島效應，亦或是只穿一條內褲跑來跑去。

Erik似乎傾向於最後一項，他蹙著眉拒絕了Charles為他添購新裝的好意，「沒有這個必要。」

幹嘛刻苦成這個樣？Charles一邊嘟著嘴自言自語，一邊把Erik的家當打包搬上車。

這是Charles對Raven提起那棟危樓時，「那棟樓下個月要拆了，是說真的。」Raven所做的提議：「社會局也知道這裡是很多人尋求棲身之所，正在想辦法找地方安置這些人，不只是住的地方，有能力和意願的還會盡量安排工作，我看那些社工忙到快發瘋了，開口找你幫忙你也不願意，那麼至少快把他領走讓他別讓我們多操心。」

Charles想起她似乎試圖提起這件事過，然而Raven接著又提起訴訟的細節，「真不敢相信那個女人竟搶先一步供出所有勾當，不意外地全推給了Shaw。」提到Frost醫生的時候，反應又比講工作的事情更激烈了，「的確簽名都是他簽的，關鍵的決策也都是他親口說的，還有錄音檔，但我不相信她如宣稱的這般無辜。」

本來把話筒夾在肩膀和臉頰之間，Charles改將話筒握在手中，「Raven，妳不是她，妳在乎，但她並不。」深深吸了一口氣，電話那端也突然陷入思考的沈默，「況且，妳不是說妳沒有興趣打入East Hampton的上流社會，聽那些無所事事的太太小姐們，抱怨自己有多麼不快樂嗎？」

不是沒有一點訝異的，「你什麼都知道。」Raven說。

 

而判決底定的時候，已經是實實在在的夏天了。

Charles去郵局領信回來，拆開信封，從冗長的官樣用語中確定案件勝訴，對賠償金額不是太有概念，但是幾百起偽造文書的刑期，看起來是要蹲上好一陣子了。

不過他扔下了信，Charles對另一張小貓照片的明信片比較有興趣。

有太多話想講，於是Marie把字寫得很小，這些神經質的小字卻仍然像漠地裡的雜草一樣透露著倔強，望向窗外，卻無法忽略窗台邊新添的點底綠意，竟是新砌的花台，細小的植株扦插著，這不是我前天用剩的迷迭香和薄荷嗎？Charles看著植物的同時，也意識到這一點，她很好。

抄起了冰涼的啤酒往後面的倉庫走，「Erik！」Charles從背後喚著打著赤膊的Erik，待他轉過頭來，把啤酒扔了過去，有點偏，但他只往前傾了一下，連步伐也沒挪，穩穩地接住了。

一直沒打算弄懂Erik敲敲打打是在忙著什麼，Charles走上前，兩手撐在工作檯邊打量著攤在一旁的設計圖，總覺得目前的實物和圖上的有點差距，不過Charles的視線從圖移上了Erik毫無贅肉的腰，還有背上淋漓的汗水。

「這參考原始的風力磨坊，幫鄰居做的，當然不是加工廠那種規模，但供給自己和鄰居應該綽綽有餘。」Erik解釋，「種小麥還要買麵粉，沒有道理。」

從這裡開車要開一個小時才會看到麥田，Charles想著，從車道上傳來響亮的喇叭聲。

「對方來看半成品了，如果沒問題的話，就會用卡車先載走一部分。」Erik解釋著，匆忙尋找擱在一旁的上衣。

Charles走在前面，看見從卡車上下來的人，「Logan？」Charles略帶訝異但仍邁步走上前去，向那個人伸出手。

對方也很訝異，然而Charles主動伸出的手，令他更不知所措，幾秒鐘之後，才伸手握了握。

但看到跟在後面的Erik，臉色就更難看了，他劃起一根火柴點燃雪茄，藉著抽煙掩飾無話可說的窘態。

而Erik，Charles回頭，見他僵著一張臉擠出額頭和眉間的皺紋，比起對方有過之而無不及，他剛剛才把T恤套上，手卻和表情一樣僵住了，卡在半空中放不下來。

「怎麼，你們在網路上聯絡的時候都沒有確認嗎？」Charles一派輕鬆地問

這對於化解這兩個人之間的尷尬，似乎一點幫助也沒有，「Logan，歡迎。這是蘋果的香味嗎？你帶了什麼好東西來？」但他就像個主人一樣，其實也正是如此，殷勤地問候。

 

Charles站在路邊望著遠去的卡車，Erik不管人家從後照鏡裡會不會看見，從身後抱住了Charles撫摸了起來，還吻起了他的耳朵，害他咯咯笑個沒完。

「這是什麼？」摸到了胸口，Erik探到了不同的觸感，不經意地隨口問著。

「給我的明信片，要看嗎？」

「唸出來吧。」Erik只顧著把臉埋在Charles的頸子和肩膀。

『Charles，這是我自己拍的照片，透過鏡頭所看到的世界好像沒有那麼逼人了，我可以從容地好好欣賞。』停了一下，閃躲搔得他很癢的氣息。『你說的方法很有用，不過我擔心這對Bobby太有用了以後他回不去怎麼辦？我現在每個月去給McCoy醫生看診一次，他在市立醫院有門診。』Charles凝望著剛剛才讀過字句，但唸出來又是另一種感覺，『其實我們都不確定我的狀況會不會好轉，醫生也從沒有給我時程表，大概怕我抱過度的期望，我想，或許我會一直這樣子，也許這就是我的樣子，仍然膽怯，只能在蹲在牆角自得其樂⋯⋯』  
似乎是以為有什麼Charles不願分享的秘密，Erik好奇地探著頭，「然後呢？」

「那又有什麼不好的？」像是復誦又像是自己下的註腳，Charles握住了Erik的手，讓自己被那雙手緊緊擁抱著。

直到午後的雨落在他們身上，才讓他們想起，時間仍然繼續流動。

（全文完）


End file.
